


I've been bending backwards till I'm broke

by Aphroditedany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: After episode 4,everything goes differently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As many others in this fandom, I was deeply upset with the way D&D handled Daenerys. She will always be my favorite character, no matter what. So, I decided to answer injustice with justice, as she would have said.

She has lost. It is almost impossible to comprehend. 

She had come to this land so full of hope. So full of good will to help those in need. To leave this world better than others before her left it. Better than her father, to be exact. 

_Her father... They must think I am going berserk, like him... That the coin has finally landed on the wrong side..._

She doesn't blame them actually. She hasn't eaten for days. Only few amounts of water, that's all she has had. But she can't eat. Not while knowing the food is poisoned. Her senses have been sharp for a while. Much sharper than they were. Almost as sharp as when she was pregnant with Rhaego.

Her hands go to the tiniest of swells on her belly, carressing it affectionately.  _My child... You already save me without knowing it. Both of us. Are you a boy, or a girl? I can't wait to meet you. And I **will. I swear.**_

Oh, how happy she was. She wanted to tell him immediately after she was certain of it. She was about to tell Jon that night, before the big battle with the Night King. Before he told her who he really is. Honestly, his parentage was quite a shock at the beginning. And she was unfair with him, immediately thinking that he has a stronger claim to the throne. But deep down she knows him. Or, she thought she did.

She begged. She begged, like when she was a little girl on the streets with her brother, begging for food and water. And she was kicked, once more. Like then.

_Honour. His bloody honour meant more to him than us. I should have known. After all, the pack survives. And a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. Now there are three of us, but he chose his family._

_So I must choose mine._

_Family. Home. A place to belong. What do all these things mean? Not the Throne. Certainly not the throne. If finding my home meant sacrificing Missandei and Rhaegal, I don't want it._

_Missandei. Rhaegal. Jorah. Viserion._ The first two, lost in her journey. A journey of blood and tears and pain. So much pain, it is easy to drown into it but she won't. Not her.

Jorah and Viserion. Lost in a battle to save humanity. Lost to save the frozen wasteland he dares to call home. The same home from which Lady Stark practically threw him out. The same home where his older sister mocked him, shunned him away, called him a bastard. She never used that callous word against him. Not even once.

_Sansa Stark. The girl is smart, I will give that to her._ She admired her, the first days at least. She is a survivor like her. She has fallen and stood up on her feet. But then she saw her for what she really is. Having Cercei and Petyr Baelish as mentors has its consequences. And she became exactly what she should have never become. All for to be Queen. She can't really blame her for that. She wants to be queen too. But she would never betray a sacred oath under the Weirwood Tree. Especially an oath given to her brother. 

Sansa didn't need to do that, Daenerys muses.  _I would have given her the independence. I changed my mind. When I realized I can't inspire love and respect to these people._

_The North remembers my arse. Nobody remembers I sacrificed one of my children to save their precious king. Nobody remembered I sacrificed Jorah, my Dothraki, my Unsullied. All they did was to praise their king for riding a dragon. No one remembers in the North. They only remember what they want to. They remember only my father and Rhaegar._

Sighing, she looks outside the window. The soft wind, the waves crushing upon ancient rocks, gives her peace. Calmness. She needs that.

Tyrion comes inside the room. 

"Jon has just arrived, Your Grace."

"Don't call me that , my friend. I am not a queen yet."

* * *

 

After her conversation with Jon, Daenerys knows it now. She knows he doesn't love her anymore. Did he ever love her? 

_No. I can't afford to think like that. Not now. Now, I need to do what has to be done to help the people, to get rid of Cersei. Even if they don't want my help. Even if they see me as a monster. Fire and Blood isn't the only way._

Ser Davos and Grey Worm enter her chambers. Grey Worm has brought her food from the Dothraki. From hands she can trust. She lets the plates on her desk. She can eat later. 

"Ser Davos, I know you are quite an accomplished smuggler. Do you think we can pull one more miracle? The last miracle?"

Davos looks at her perplexed. "What do you mean, Your Grace?"

Daenerys only smiles and turns to Grey Worm. "The General of my Unsullied here may remember how we took Meereen without bloodshed. I aspire to do the same with Kings Landing." And Grey Worm smiles back at her.

"But no one else must know. Not Tyrion, not Varys, not Jon. Am I clear?"

"This one will always serve Daenerys Stormborn until his last breath.", Grey Worm vows.

"As you wish Your Grace.", Davos says before bowing.

_Please Gods. Let it be enough. Let it be enough for my freedom. For my child. For everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the seige of Kings Landing. I can only promise it will be tones better from the atrocity that was episode 5. Also, a small surprise comes, with an Original Character. Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter, this is my first work!  
> 

"No harm will come to civilians. Especially women and children. If anyone of you acts otherwise, the last thing he will see will be Drogon's flames. Am I clear?", she says in High Valyrian to her soldiers, led by Grey Worm. Ser Davos sits patiently aside, having already taken his instructions.

"We will not dissapoint you, Daenerys Stormborn. And Missandei would never want us to murder innocents and children." ,Grey Worm swears.

"For the sake of all of us, I hope you succeed. You may leave now, nighttime is our best ally."

They all bow before her and leave. She has utmost faith in the team she sends, the best of her Unsullied. Ser Davos leaves too, but Grey Worm hesitates.

" My Queen. You say that this is for our freedom. What you mean?"

Daenerys pats him on the shoulder and sighs. "I should have stopped long ago, my friend. This is not our home. This will not bring us happiness. Only death and pain. We have lost so much already. We have fought. Now is the time to live. If everything goes according to plan, we are going back Grey Worm. Back to Essos.

His eyes widen. "But my Queen... All we lost... for nothing?"

Tears gather into her eyes. "It won't be for nothing, I promise. I will give them a chance to make things better than they are. To care for the smallfolk, the underprivileged, the children. To build everything anew. I know you have sacrificed so much, but I swear, you won't lose anyone else."

_I will pay the price. I will lose. It has to be done this way. Only if I leave everything behind, then I will find my true home._

* * *

Her loyal soldiers along with Ser Davos infiltrate the city successfully. They tell the civilans to stay in their homes and not leave until they are told to.

Early in the morning, she flies on Drogon atop the city. No one is able to react. She burns Euron's fleet, but not all of the ships. Only the  _Silence,_ the ship where Euron is, and the front row. The rest of the navy surrenders, and they swear themselves to their rightful Queen, Yara Greyjoy. Then she burns the scorpions that rest upon the walls, the horrible machines that are made to destroy her children.  _And they almost succeeded. They killed my Rhaegal ._ She tries very hard to stay calm, to not let her emotions affect her. Which proves really difficult, because of the tiny life that grows inside her.  _Calm, my child. You're making me nervous, too._ And the little dragon seems to rest for a while.

Later, the soldiers arrive at the gate of Kings Landing. Dothraki, Unsullied and Northmen. Daenerys lands in front of them, they all look stunned.

"Your Grace, how? And why weren't we informed?" Tyrions starts, but she cuts him off. Gods, trying to scold her in front of everyone as if she is a petulant 5 year old.  _As if I am my Father..._

"Spare me your Lannister wisdom, Lord Tyrion. And why should I tell you? Since we came to Westeros, your notorious witt has dropped to uncanny levels. You have failed me, in every corner. If I had followed my instincts, I would have taken the city right away. Cersei would not have had time to make weapons to use against my dragons, to make new allies, to gather more and more power, whereas I was weakened every day that passed." At least he has the decency to look down, ashamed. Good.

Daenerys approaches him very slowly and removes the Hand of the King pin from his chest. " I know you have always seen me as someone to control. Another madman in the making. But, as time passed, I started seeing you as a brother. The equally kind and intelligent brother I never had. And you failed me. I don't hold grudges, I would never punish you for anything. Besides, you did the best you could. But Varys..." she seethes with anger, feels her blood boil. "Varys will not be pardoned. He tried to poison me. I don't care that he failed. This is treason. And he will be dead when the battle is over."

No one dares to speak. And Jon comes forward.

"Daenerys..." he starts hesitantly.

"I don't have time for you, Snow. Just like you made it clear you will never have time for me. Do what you came here for, and let the sweet words for some other unfortunate maid who swoons in your mere presence."

Jon looks like she has slapped him repeatedly.  _I don't care up to this point. You broke my heart. You chose the Starks. You betrayed me, and it almost got me killed. Let me return you the favor, for I will choose my child, and no man will ever be more important than them. Even if he is their father._

* * *

The battle is brutal, but soon ends. Without the Golden Company or Euron, Cersei has no choice but to surrender. The bells ring, and her troops stop. 

She has been watching the battle unfold upon her last dragon ,occasionally raining fire when it is needed, but being extremely cautious. She knows from her former Hand that her father had put barrels of wildfire in every corner of Kings Landing, even underground. She can't risk killing innocents. There will be no more Missandeis.

 **Dracarys.** Her best friend's voice rings in her ears.  _Burn our enemies. Burn those who oppress, who totrure, who make people starve, who destroy their homes, who make little chirldren beggars._

She urges Drogon to land. He does, far more gracefully than anyone would expect from such a massive creature. She pats his snout affectionately and he purrs, as if approving her actions. She almost laughs. But there are more things to do. Nothing is over.

_Fly upon the palace, my child. If I need you, you have to be there. Our enemies are not destroyed yet._

* * *

Daenerys, along with many Unsullied, enters the palace and heeds straight to the Throne Room. 

A heartbroken scream leaves her mouth, and she falls to her knees.

Her Grey Worm. Her friend, her most loyal soldier, her staunchest supporter. He is lying dead, among with many other soldiers. He killed Cersei and The Mountain. Cersei's body lies just beyond her precious throne. But Gregor Clegane... his corpse is right next to Grey Worm's. He must have died, trying to kill that monstrosity who raped and killed Elia Martell and killed her children. 

Trembling with grief, she stands up. She reaches Grey Worm's body, and closes his eyes. She hugs his body, and lets herself mourn. She mourns for everyone she has lost, everything she has sacrificed to be where she is now. 

"Don't worry, my friend. It is over. You can rest now. We will be okay."

She turns to her other Unsullied, who have bent the knee, showing respect to their fallen leader. " Take his body to Dragonstone. He will have the funeral of a hero."

They nod, in their ever silent ways, and carry away his body.

And finally, Daenerys turns her attention to the Throne.

_So much blood. So many tears. So many lost souls. All for power. All due to greed and arrogance. I almost became part of the wheel. The wheel I hate so much._

She suddenly sees Missandei in front of her. She has a faint smile on her lips.

_My name is Daenerys Stormborn. And I wasn't just born during a storm. **I  am the storm, I am the fire, I am the lightning.**_

_My child, come here. I need you._

Drogon rains fire to the roof of the accursed palace. She doesn't notice, she doesn't care anymore. Her child lands beside her and looks at her curiously. She steps away and gives her command, pointing the Iron Throne. Missandei's command.

**_Dracarys._ **

* * *

After there is nothing left from her ancestors' throne, only molten steel , Daenerys gets out of the palace. Jon, Tyrion, the soldiers look at her as if she has grown two more heads. But Ser Davos has a small smile in his face, and looks at her proudly.

_Such a wise man, such a kind heart. If I had found him sooner, I would have made him Hand. The Starks are lucky to have him._

" Daenerys, what... what did you do? I thought..." , Jon starts.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow. I said I would break the wheel. And I did."

She then turns to Tyrion and Ser Davos. "Send ravens to every kingdom of Westeros. Tell them, peace has finally come. Tell them, they can be granted independence. All of them, if they want. Tell them there will be no next King or Queen on the Iron Throne, unless they choose them. For this Throne, the symbol of oppression, the wheel itself... stands no more. And tell all the Lords and Ladies to come here, in Kings Landing. We have many things to start anew."

Before anyone can react, Drogon lands beside her and she climbs on him. " I will stay in Dragonstone for a few days. I have a friend to bury. And a traitor to execute."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have the confrontation with Varys, Grey Worm's funeral and Daenerys going back to Kings Landing. There will be major changes in the Seven Kingdoms(if they stay 7) and some interesting conversations with the Starks. Plus, a new character.  
> I also changed Jon's real Targaryen name from Aegon to Jaehaerys. I find it stupid that the writers chose that name, when there was already an Aegon, Elia Martell's baby son.

When Daenerys finally arrived in Dragonstone, she had a generous meal, made to her by her Dothraki handmaidens, and then a long bath. Only when she lowered herself inside the hot water, she felt herself relaxing. She stayed there for at least 2 hours, mourning the loss of Grey Worm, and thinking hard of what she should do with the Seven Kingdoms. By laws of war, now she was queen. But she didn't want the crown. She only craved for peace.

_The only solution is... But, will he accept? And if he doesn't, what will the other Lords decide?_

She would agree with any option presented to her, except from any suggestion from the Starks. She dreaded the moment when she would meet Sansa Stark again. Not because she was afraid of her. But because she was afraid  _she would kill her. Oh, Drogon hasn't eaten human flesh for many years, has he?  But no,no. I won't feed my precious son with garbage._

Moreover, she was done with burning people. Even those who proved to be enemies. Death by dragonfire might be a quick death, but she could still remember the Battle at Blackwater, the Lannister soldiers aflame, desperately running to save their lives and jumping into the river.

Finally, she emerged from the water, feeling somehow calmer. And when she got dry, she looked herself in the mirror. And decided to let loose most of her braids.  _I might have won  the final battle, but I will not be Queen._

* * *

Varys came first to find her.  _Better be quick with it. No more traitors around me._

"My Queen, congratulations for your big win and for conquering the Seven Kingdoms. I was praying for you to stay safe and sound."

"Praying for me to stay safe? How ironic. Especially considering you have done all you can to kill me this week."

His face lost its colour. "What do you mean, Your Grace? I only..."

" Stop lying Lord Varys. It's ridiculous for such a clever man as you. Do you think I wouldn't discover that my food was poisoned? One of my loyal Dothraki warriors offered to taste the food for me. And he died, Lord Varys. Plus, you should have been more subtle to the quantity of the poison. You had been using so much of it, anyone with a nose could smell it from miles away." She lied about the Dothraki tasting her food, but she had to show to the court she wasn't imagining things. And she didn't want to reveal the real reason her senses were so sensitive, so much that she could detect the poison just by smelling her food.

He rose his head defiantly. "I only did what I thought best. Best for the Realm. You weren't in a stable mental condition the past few days. And there is someone else with a better claim than you in the Throne. You know that, Your Grace. The right thing to do is to give the crown to Rhaegar's last surviving son."

Daenerys felt her blood boil.  _All I have suffered, all I have endured... And my authority, my ability to rule, my sanity, all is questioned because the other surviving Targaryen has a cock and I don't._

"Don't worry, Lord Varys. I assure you, my mental health is better than ever. And you are right. Rhaegar's son ,my sweet nephew Jaehaerys, should rule the Seven Kingdoms.", she said sarcastically. But then ,her voice turned to ice cold. "It's a pity you won't live another day to see him rule."

"Unsullied, arrest the traitor."

At the end of the day, Grey Worm was burnt like she had burnt her sun and stars, Drogo. And Vary's head was floating somewhere in the Narrow Sea, seperate from his body.

* * *

Daenerys arrives at Kings Landing the next day, on Drogon's back of course. She lands just outside the gates and starts walking through the city. People look at her, and she can detect various feelings. But none of these feelings is fear. Some look at Drogon with open mouths, some look at her. With awe, with reverence, with curiosity. But they don't dare come closer to her.

_I must rectify that._

She abruptly stands in the middle of a road. And talks to her people. 

" My name is Daenerys Targaryen. Mother of Dragons, they also call me. Well, now I only have one, so officially it should be Mother of Dragon." Some people laugh.

 _Here goes the difficult part._ She takes a deep breath and continues. "I came here, in Westeros, fully believing I was destined to rule. Destined to make people's lives better. Destined to serve them as their Queen. But I will not be your Queen. The Iron Throne changes even the best of us. And I am certain you don't want another ruler like my mad father, the whoring drunkard Robert Baratheon, Joffrey the Cruel, or another Cersei. You want peace. Food and clothes. A roof over your heads. Education for your children, and opportunities for them to have a better life than you. 

I won't be your Queen. I don't want to rule Westeros anymore. But I promise you this. I will do everything in my power to find a ruler for you, worthy to be called your King or Queen. And if they ever make you suffer again, I will come once more and serve justice.

In some hours from now, my people from Essos, the Dothraki and the Unsullied, will start distributing food and clothing, with ships from Dragonstone. Please, don't be afraid of them. They want to help you,  _I want to help you._ Let the rest of the world call them brutes and barbarians. I know better. 

That is all I have to say. I hope a new era of peace and prosperity comes to Westeros from today."

Silence. And then someone screams "Daenerys Targaryen! Mother of Essos! Mother of Westeros!"

"DAENERYS TARGARYEN! MOTHER OF ESSOS! MOTHER OF WESTEROS!"

* * *

After her emotional speech, she walks further into the narrow alleys. To find those who have really suffered from the wheel.

Some women give her flowers, some others touch her hair with admiration and praise her unique beauty. But her eyes carefully scan the roads to find things that shouldn't be there. Children.

Gods know why, but after hours of walking she has found nothing. Until...

A little girl is curled in a corner, her palm open for some coins. And the sight breaks Daenerys' heart. She wears a filthy dress and a small piece of clothing covers her hair.

Daenerys approaches carefully the girl. She knows first hand how afraid a child can feel when living in the streets.

"Hello, my name is Dany. Who are you?"

The girl jumps backwards, afraid of the stranger that talks to her. But her little face then is filled with wonder.

" I am Mareva. And you have so beautiful hair! Where are you from?"

Daenerys chuckles. "Well thank you Mareva. I am from Valyria, a place far, far away from Westeros."

The child scoffs. "I know Valyria, Dany. It is the land where the dragonlords and the Targaryens come from."

"You seem to know many things about my homeland, then."

"Yes. My father was a teacher here in Kings Landing, and he was very wise. He has taught me everything he knew. He used to say to me and my brothers, that if you give each child a pen and a book, you can make a better world."

"And where are your parents now?"

Tears fill the girl's beautiful hazel eyes. "The Mad Queen... When she blew up the Sept of Baelor, all of my family was very close to the Sept. They were burnt alive. I was at home, I am the only one who lived. But I am all alone now. We, we have no relatives, and I was kicked out of our home."

"I know exactly how you feel.", Daenerys whispers. And memories flow her mind...

* * *

_"Oi, the Targaryen brats again! "  a man shouts, sounding totally drunk._

_"Please, good sir. Some bread and water for me and my sister, please.", her brother whispers. They are exhausted. Robert the Usurper has sent assassins again, and they have been running for 3 days, without food in their bellies. She wishes she dies, she really does._

_"He wants bread and water." another man mocks them. "Well, you are the son of the king, aren't you? So I will give you a crown!"  He takes a jug full of wine and drops its contents on Viserys' head._

_"A crown for a king!"  everyone laughs at their expense, but her brother says nothing. She sees the rage burning in his eyes._

_"Hey Prince, if you want food for you and your sister, why don't you try and find a job?"  Another man approaches, bends down and whispers. "Silver white hair, purple eyes... I know many rich men in Pentos who would love to have your sister for company. And you could keep company to their wives. What do you say Beggar King? "_

_Viserys grits his teeth. "Not interested."_

_"Oh, that's a pity. I was only trying to help. Go on and keep begging on the streets then. Since your pride is more important than your and your sister's survival... Eat your pride boy, but it won't keep you for long."  He says and walks back into the tavern._

* * *

And suddenly, Daenerys has made her decision.

"Do you want to come with me, Mareva? I have a home, and food, and clothing, and you will be able to go to school again. I am not your father or mother, and I won't try to become them. But I will be your friend, your guardian. And I will never let anyone else harm you again."

Mareva's lips turn into a bright smile. "Yes, Dany."

* * *

Days pass quickly, but she is busy as she waits the Lords and Ladies of Westeros. She helps her armies at distributing food and clothes to the people, and occassionaly helps her Dothraki healers with the sick. But she knows she can't afford catching an illness.  _I will keep us both safe, my love. I promise._

Surprisingly, amongst all the activities, she finds Arya Stark. The girl had come to find and kill Cersei, "but your Unsullied beat me to it". She offers to help, and honestly Daenerys doesn't mind. But she can't forget the way the Starks looked at her when she arrived, the looks of disdain, almost hatred. And how they looked at her people, as if they were dirt on their shoes. So she avoids the girl as much as she can. They barely talk. But the last day before the Lords arrive, Arya approaches her.

"I am sorry."

Dany is surprised, to say the least. "What for?"

"For never giving you a chance. For never trusting you, for treating you as a threat to my family. Jon loves you for a reason, and I never tried to talk with the woman that may become my good- sister."

"Thank you for your apology. But don't worry. Your sister is much worse.", she says bluntly. "You know, although she vowed to Jon to never reveal his parentage, she went straight to Tyrion. Tyrion told Varys, and Varys started plotting against me. He almost poisoned me."

Arya's eyes darken."She wouldn't."

"She did. And I will never forgive her. As I will never forgive your brother for the way he treated me after he found out who he is."

"He is still confused. Give him some time. He loves you Daenerys, you know he does."

Daenerys sighs and bends over to pick up a wooden lattice with vegetables. "I don't know him anymore. And I wonder if I ever truly did."

* * *

The day has come. All the great Lords of the Westerosi kingdoms have gathered at the Dragonpit. 

She arrives first, not wanting to give a bad impression. The new leader of the Unsullied is by her side. Tyrion doesn't dare to approach her. And Jon can't even look her in the eyes. The only one that stands by her side, except her new General, is Mareva. She seems excited.  _If only I could feel half as excited as Mareva._

Yara Greyjoy comes first. Then the Martell prince. The Starks with Samwell Tarly. Gendry Baratheon. Lord Yohn Royce. Edmure Tully. After everyone sits down, silence washes over them. They are waiting for her to speak first.

_Here comes nothing._

"Thank you for coming here today. As my ravens informed you, I took Kings Landing. But I recognise the fact that many of the Kingdoms want independence. And I will grant it. So, whoever wants to be seperated from the Seven Kingdoms, now is the time to stand up and declare it.

Unsurprisingly, Sansa Stark stands up first. "The North wishes independence."

"Very well, Lady Stark. We can talk later about the new leader of the North. But I grant you your freedom."

The Martell prince stands up next, and then Yara. "Altough I want the Iron Islands to be independent, I hope that we can continue our alliance, Queen Daenerys. After all, you kept your promise. You killed my uncle and his men swore fealty to me."

She allows herself a small smile. Yara has been one of her strongest supporters from the beginning. " That we will, Queen Yara."

No one else asks for independence. " Very well. So, the North, Dorne and the Iron Islands secede from the Seven Kingdoms. The remaining kingdoms are four, and will stay under one crown. But it won't be my own head that will wear the crown."

"I have a revelation to make. Before the Batlle against the Night King in Winterfell, Jon Snow, the King in the North, revealed to me that he is not Eddard Stark's son. He is the legitimate son of my late brother, Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lyanna Stark is his mother. Also, his real name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Therefore, as a male, the Throne and the position of King of the 4 Kingdoms goes to him by birthright. 

Yara stands up abruptly. "But, Your Grace! How can you be sure that he is really who he says? Besides, the Kingdoms are yours, you took them by military force!"

Daenerys sighs. "Jon's cousin, Lord Bran Stark, and his friend Samwell Tarly have all the documents to prove his parentage. I have no reason to doubt them. So," she turns to Jon "Nephew, will you accept the crown and become King of Westeros?"

Jon looks at her horrified. He must have not expected her to reveal the truth in front of everyone, to let him vulnerable like this. But he stands his ground and takes a step forward.

"All my life, I wanted to know who my mother is. As a bastard boy, I was a shame to my father's name and to his lady wife. Now I know who I am, and I know who my mother was. I never wanted a crown and a Throne, let alone the crown of the Seven Kingdoms. I refuse to become King."

Sansa stands up abruptly. "Jon, please reconsider!"

"I gave you no permission to speak, Lady Stark. You shall speak when you are addressed. Other than that, keep your feelings and opinions for yourself." Daenerys' voice is harder than the ice that the Wall was made of. And Sansa sits down again, a scowl on her face.

"So, both my nephew and I refuse to become your leaders. The next person I had in mind, the most obvious choice from all of us, is Lord Tyrion Lannister. He is a smart man, the smartest of all of us. And I genuinely believe that he wants the best for the people. Lord Tyrion, will you accept the position of the King of the 4 Kingdoms?"

Tyrion looks at her incredulously. As if he doesn't believe the words that have just come out of her mouth.  _I wouldn't believe them myself a moon ago. But here we are._

He finally comes out of his shock and sighs. "What choice have you left me? None of you wants the Throne. But the people need a King. And I will do my best not to dissapoint your trust, Daenerys. I accept the crown."

Dany lets out a breath of relief.  _It is almost over._

"Thank you Lord Tyrion. The coronation will take place as soon as possible, but I won't be here. As you know, I am Queen of Yunkai, Astapor and Meereen in Essos. I will return to my previous position and do my best to serve the people of Essos.

But we have one last matter to solve. Since I am still Queen by the laws of war, I can decide who will be the leaders of the Kingdoms that wish to be independent. Yara Greyjoy will remain leader of the Iron Islands. Prince Tytos Martell will remain leader of Dorne. And Sansa Stark will become Queen in the North."

Jon, Tyrion and Arya look at her, totally shocked. Sansa too. But she quicly recovers and stands up. "Thank you, Your Grace."

_I am not over with you. Don't be so impatient._

"However, there is a small problem, Lady Stark. You see, after my nephew gathered you under the sacred tree of Winterfell to inform you about his parentage, he made all of you, his cousins, swear to him that you will never repeat what you heard that night. Lady Arya kept her promise. Lord Brandon kept his promise. But you did not. You went straight to Lord Lannister, my former Hand, and told him everything you learnt. Then Varys learnt the truth, too. And he attempted to poison and kill me.

Now, pardon me, my Lady. I don't know the history and customs of Westeros very well. But I do know some things about the various religions. And I know, from my advisors at Dragonstone, where we also have a Weirwood Tree, that a vow made underneath this tree is the most sacred vow. And the punishment for anyone who break their vows... Is death. I highy doubt that a dead woman could rule the North and become Queen, what do you think?"

Sansa's face is ghastly. When she speaks again, her voice trembles. "I did not do it to harm you. I did it to..."

" I know exactly why you did it. You hoped that my advisors would abandon me and support Jon instead, to become King. Then, it would be easy to persuade your cousin to give independence to the North. And of course, you would continue to influence him, from your own position, to gather more and more power. Congratulations, my Lady. Cersei Lannister and Petyr Baelish would be proud of their apprentice. But your late father would be ashamed."

A silence like death has fallen upon all of them. Some look shocked, others look at Sansa in open contempt. Yara and Arya do not make any attempt to hide their looks of disgust.

"Alas, I do not wish to kill you. Your family has suffered enough, and I can understand why you chose to behave this way. But nothing will be left unpunished before I leave. My condition to let the North independent, is that you will marry as soon as you can. Preferably in three moons. You can choose whoever you want as a husband. But you and your children will take HIS NAME. The Stark name dies with you. Unless of course you give your position to your brother Brandon. Until then, the North stays in the rest of Westeros. If you fail to comply, the North won't gain independence and you will stay in your current status. Namely, Wardeness of the North."

"I am not made to be Lord or King of anything. I don't want to become King in the North, either." Bran says with his calm voice, empty of any emotions.

"Very well, then. Do you accept, Sansa Stark?"

When Sansa raises her head again, Daenerys looks at her with pure hatred.  _I owe you nothing. You almost got me and my child killed. This is mercy, compared to what I had initially planned for you._

"I accept".

Daenerys turns to the rest of the Lords. "Does anyone of you wish to say anything else?" 

No one speaks. They seem to be in trance.

"The meeting is over. You are dismissed. I hope my choices are what Westeros needs."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some last instructions. And a long-awaited, much needed conversation ;)  
> P.S. This chapter will be extremely angsty with Jon and Dany, mind you. To get into the mood, I listened to "Ashes" by Celine Dion and Ennio Morricone's soundtrack for the movie Lady Caliph( the track is called "La Cena"). Enjoy :)

After everyone leaves, Daenerys turns to Tyrion.

"I trust you the new reformed Westeros, King Tyrion Lannister. I hope you will do what is best for the people."

Tyrion looks at her, and he seems sad. "Will you really leave? Will you go back to Essos?"

Knowing that Jon is just nearby and can listen to them, she nods. "Essos was my one true home. My happiest times were in Meereen. It might have been difficult and challenging, being a Queen. But I regret coming here. Since I set foot in Dragonstone, I've known nothing but heartache, loss, destruction. Disdain and hatred for me and my people. Here, I will always be my father's daughter. The foreign whore who came to conquer and burn everything to ashes. I have no respect here.  _I have no love, no one to wait for me._ "

Tyrion looks as if he wants to correct her, but he only sighs. "As you wish. I won't stop you, but I will never forget you. You could become a great Queen here. And I hope we will keep in touch."

Daenerys smiles, the first true smile after a long period. "We will, Your Grace. Besides, I want you to be my eyes and ears here in Westeros, even in the independent kingdoms. Just because I granted them their freedom, it doesn't mean I will stop watching them."

He looks perplexed. "What is it exactly that you want?"

"I want you to make sure that Sansa Stark will follow my orders." she says, venom dripping from her voice. "I want you to make sure that she will be married within 3 moons, and that she will relinquish the Stark name, both for her and her offspring. I also want to make sure that the Ironborn won't fall again to their old habits, pilaging and raping. As for Dorne, I don't think they will cause us many problems. They are already my allies, and they will stay faithful to our common cause."

"And, last but not least, my last command for you as your Queen." She bends down to his level and kisses his cheek. "Try and find happiness, my friend. I know it may be difficult, but don't close yourself off love. It's hard to find love, especially after you lose it. We both have bitter experience on this matter. But, please. Give love a chance. Give happiness a chance."

His eyes water. She has only seen him like this only once, back to Meereen, when she named him Hand of the Queen.

"I will try."

* * *

Tyrion is the last to leave the Dragonpit. Now it's only the two of them. Strange. She feels his presence as if there are one thousand people in the Pit. He always had the ability to unnerve her. To cloud her judgement.

_Love does that to you. Love is either blindness, or scorching light. Or both of them?_

She turns around and looks him straight in the eye. He looks more miserable than she has ever seen him. The sadness in his grey eyes is almost enough to haunt her for the rest of her life.

-You are leaving.

-Yes. I have no home here. No love.

He looks as if she has stabbed him in the heart. "Daenerys, please, let me explain..."

-No. I've listened you enough. Do you think I am a fool? You thought I wouldn't notice the way you recoiled from my touch, after you learnt who you are? The look of disgust into your eyes every time I tried to approach you, every time I kissed you? Now you will listen to me. I gave you everything. Viserion died so you could live. I gave you my armies, my dragons, Ser Jorah. I demanded nothing in return. You bent the knee after I swore I would fight the Night King, so yes, it didn't matter. All I wanted was you. Your heart.

She steps right in front of him, they are face to face. "And all I got was scorn and rejection. Coldness. You looked at me as if I had greyscale. You used me, just like Viserys. You used my armies and my dragons. You took, and took, and took, until there was nothing left for me. Only my life, and my love for you. I begged you not to reveal your parentage to anyone. And I was right. Look at where it has led us. Your own sister betrayed you. And it almost cost my life. Sansa would be extremely happy to see the foreign queen die, the queen who came to steal her crown. Or should I call her Cersei?" Her voice is cold as ice, dripping with sarcasm. But she's slowly dying inside.

The tears now flow freely from Jon's eyes. But all she can feel is emptiness.

"Dany, please. I... Now I know that telling my siblings was a mistake. I never thought that Sansa would behave like this, that she could go so far. I underestimated her, and you are right. But... I needed time to come to terms with who I am, okay? I still feel lost. I don't know who I am supposed to be. Stark or Targaryen? And yes, at the beginning, I felt weirdly about you being my aunt. But I never felt disgusted. I will never regret loving you. Our time on that boat was the happiest time of my life. All I ask is a little more time. To think. Please, give me time. Give us time. We both need it. Everything happened so fast... And I am sorry for all your losses. I am sorry for Viserion, for Ser Jorah, for Rhaegal, for MIssandei. If I could, I would bring them back."

She knows he is honest. And now she understands. But she is not ready to welcome him with open arms, not yet. These wounds will take a lot to heal. He is right. They both need time and space. Distance, to control their emotions.

"I believe you Jon. Fool you may be, but you are not a liar. That doesn't change my decision. I will return to Meereen. I can give you Dragonstone if you want. You will have a place of your own to live and think clearly, as you said yourself. Besides, if Rhaegar had lived, you would have become Prince of Dragonstone. And when we are both ready... you will know. You will hear from me. But not now."

He still looks pained, but yields. "I understand."

She tiptoes and kisses him on his tear-stained cheek. "Goodbye, Jon. For now."

Daenerys turns and walks away. But he calls for her, and she halts.

"Daenerys. Just know this. Even if we never make it through this, even if you never forgive me, know this. My soul is yours. My heart is yours. My life is yours. My sword is yours. Take them and do whatever you want with them. I will always love you. I have loved you even before I met you, even when I didn't know you existed. A love like ours can not be restrained by time or death. I am yours, now and always. For this life, and for the next ones."

* * *

She climbs on Drogon and gives signal to her navy to start sailing, too. Little Mareva is on the front row of the ships, and waves excitedly at her when Drogon rises in the air.

"Dany, we are going home? Will you let me climb on your dragon when we arrive to Meereen? Please I will be careful, I promise!" She chuckles.

And only when she has reached the ultimate height, when she can practically touch the clouds, only then she lets her tears flow.

 _My light. My soul. My love and life, my Jon._  

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three chapters in a row!!! I never expected such strong love and support for my first work!!! I can not thank you enough!!! If I could, I would give the Nightshade poison to D&D to make you happy!!! But I can't!!! So, this is my gift!!! Chapter 5!!!

When they arrive at Meereen, she feels as if she can breathe again. The sea breeze, the salty smell of the air, the rich aromas of Essos overwhelm her senses.

And when people see Drogon flying and screeching happily above the great city, they start gathering to the port, to greet her.

"MHYSA!!! MHYSA!!! MHYSA!!!"

She feels tears gathering into her eyes.  _Home. Finally home._

* * *

It is almost comical how Daario's mouth hangs open when she climbs the stairs, up to the Great Pyramid of Meereen, to greet him.

"It is good to see you again, Commander Naharis. I hope the city is at least as good as I left it in your hands. Preferrably better. How do my people fair?"

It still takes him some seconds to gather his wits and find his voice. "Everything is running smoothly, Your Grace. I dare say that the city is fairing pretty well. Merchants from all over the world come here to trade with us. And not just from the Free Cities or Westeros. Regions unknown up until now wish to establish stable commercial relations with us. Exotic perfumes and spices, olive oil, jewels, new grains. The Bay of Dragons has really flourished, along with Astapor and Yunkai. But your people have missed you greatly." He has this suspicious glee in his eyes, the same glee he had when they were lovers. At other times, it might flatter her. Now it only irritates her.

"I am so glad to hear this. I only hope I can do more good with my return. But there are many things to discuss Commander. Can we move inside the pyramid?"

"Of course Your Grace."

* * *

She tells him everything. About the war with the Great Other, the loss of Rhaegal and Viserion, the loss of Missandei and Jorah, and the child she carries.

He sits silent, looking dumbstruck. And then he smiles widely. "Mother of Dragons, Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Liberator of Westeros. You don't do anything small, do you? You always put a grand show Daenerys Stormborn."

She laughs heartily. And then he takes his hand in his, looking sympathetically at her. 

"I am so sorry for your losses, especially Jorah and Missandei. But about your dragons... I have something to show you."

* * *

She hasn't sobbed so hard in her entire life. Never. But her late dragons, at least one of them, it seems they were females. For underneath the Great Pyramid, at the catacombs where she had locked them, 8 beautiful eggs lay in a corner, carefully nested.

The first one, orange with golden flakes.

The second, green with bronze flakes. Like Rhaegal.

The third, purple with silver stripes.

The fourth, blood red.

The fifth, night blue with silver stripes.

The sixth, pure golden. Like Viserion

The seventh, a salmon pink.

And the eightth... It almost seems out of place. Pure white, with red flakes.

_Like Ghost, Jon's beloved direwolf. Our Houses together. Snow and Blood. Targaryen and Stark._

She picks it with tears in her eyes and carresses it softly. It is as warm as her first eggs.

_This dragon is for you my love._

* * *

It takes her 3 good moons to adjust being back to Meereen, being Queen of Essos again. She roams the streets freely, conversing with the people, laughing with them. Most important, discussing about their problems, their worries, their desires, their hopes and dreams. And each day, she promises she will do anything possible to make them happy.

She also has Mareva now. The little girl is a ray of sunshine. Curious, inquisitive, she asks about everything. Doubts everything. Her tutors seem utterly exhausted at the end of her lessons. Dany also keeps her promise, and takes Mareva for a ride on Drogon. Mareva screeches happily with every swish of Drogon's wings, and with every hard dive. 

When they land, the girl is tired, ready to sleep. Dany carries her to her bedroom, undresses her and puts her in bed.

But the girl reaches for her before she falls asleep. "Mama..."

She collapses on the door of her chambers afterwards and sobs hard.  _Mama... Yes, I will be your Mother..._

* * *

 

Alas, she is not happy. Something is missing. 

_Jon._

_Home is where the heart is. And my heart is with him..._

She deeply regrets that she hasn't informed him of her pregnancy yet. But she is almost certain that he would stay with her simply because of duty. That they would marry, just because he wouldn't want to father illegitimate children. And that would not have given them time to heal properly. The rift between them would grow even more. And she can't even think about it. She wants them to be together, only if they are totally sure about this. Only when they will have finally found peace with themselves, their struggles and doubts.

* * *

She is well into her 5th month now, going to the 6th. And no pain, no cramps, no contractions. 

Until that day comes. And she receives three unexpected good news. Unexpected, but good.

The Grand Maester she asked from Citadel has finally come. But he looks at her belly a bit weirdly, as if he hasn't seen a pregnant woman again. Panic floods her.  _Does he see something wrong?_

But then he smiles brightly. "Your Grace, I need to examine you. Please remove your gown and put a soft robe on."

After prodding her belly and examining the sounds that come from the babe, he washes his hands and tells her to redress. When she meets him again outside her chambers, his smile is even brighter.

"Your Grace, you are carrying twins."

She almost faints from the shock. But then she thinks all of her symptoms. How they are even worse than her first pregnancy. The incestant vomiting the first two months, her voracious appetite, her feelings changing every passing second. Plus, her belly is much bigger than it was the first time.

"Will... will they both live? Will I be able to carry them to term and bring them safely to the world? Will they grow strong?" The questions flow from her mouth uncontrollably.

The Maester looks at her calmly. "Well, most twins are a little impatient and come a bit earlier in the world, given that they share the same space and get squished in their mother's womb. But don't worry my Queen. I will do everything in my power to help you in this journey, and finally at labor. As for their health, there is no reason to believe they won't be born healthy. As long as you drink a lot of water, eat many fruit and vegetables and rest efficiently, they will be happy too. And I know you have a hectic daily programme, so I recommend you reduce the amount of work."  She blushes, feeling properly chastised for neglecting her sleep.

"I will follow your advice Maester. You may leave now."

* * *

The second... well, it is not exactly news. But Arya Stark has arrived in Meereen and wants to see her.

"Well, look at you." the she-wolf of Winterfell says, grinning from ear to ear. "I will become an aunt!"

"Arya, although I am happy to see you again, what are you doing here?"

"What kind of welcome is this? You deeply wound me Dragon Queen." When Dany lifts her eyebrow, Arya sighs. "Well, as you know, I am not exactly the type of a proper Lady. So, I decided to explore the world. And I came here to see you, see with my own eyes all those miracles the people whisper. The miracles you have made possible. They all seem to be true."

"Well, i didn't do it all myself. Commander Naharis and the Counsil I left behind have done most of the hard work. I just continue it, expand it."

Arya then scowls." Naharis. Is that the man that stood behind you like a proud peacock at the Throne Room? Don't tell me you have found a new lover."

Dany scoffs then. "Of course not. My heart is still with your brother. I deeply miss him, and I will soon send him a letter about me and the babies..."

Arya gasps. "Babies? As in, more than one?"

"Yes. Twins."

"Wow. You go, brother. He will have a stroke when he reads that letter. And I will let you know, he hasn't forgotten you either."

She feels her heart warm. "I know he wouldn't."

Then Arya starts laughing. "Oh by the Gods, you should have seen him that night! I moved to Dragonstone with him, I didn't want to leave him all alone with his thoughts. And one night we had a small feast. Then comes a Lady, Velaryon I think. She tried to flirt with him. And when I say flirt, I mean rubbing herself on him most of the night. The other nobles of Dragonstone could barely contain their laughter. He was brooding so hard, I think it is a personal record even for him. After she left, he gulped down two jugs full of red wine. He was so pissed, I had to carry him to his bedroom. And when he laid on the bed, he saw the white pillow.  _My Dany, you have so beautiful white hair. Have I told you they are gorgeous?_ And he started kissing the pillow!"

Dany laughs along with Arya, but deep down she feels sorry for her love.  _Soon, Jon. Very soon._

* * *

And the third news of the day... She laughs even harder than she laughed with Arya about her drunk Jon.

Tyrion has sent a letter. And informs her that Sansa Stark has become a Glover now. She has married the last surviving son of Robert Glover, Theodore. The son of the man that abandoned them during the Great War. 

_How fitting. A traitor with a traitor. They are perfect for each other_

* * *

She is 7 months pregnant now. And she still hasn't found the courage to write that letter to Jon. To tell him everything he needs to know. Finally, one night she sits down and writes. She loses any sense of time, as she is pouring her heart to two pieces of paper.

Until she can't breathe. Someone is chocking her.

"Help! Guards, help! ARYA, PLEASE, SOMEONE!" She shouts with a strangled voice.

She manages to turn her head a little and kick the bastard to his nuts. He groans in pain and falls to he ground. But she is left shell- shocked.  _Daario... Daario, why?_

Then Arya storms into the room, sword in hand. It is a new sword Daenerys has especially demanded for her from the best smiths of Meereen. The girl has a murderous look in her eyes.

"I don't think he is Daario. Because I found his body just outside his office. And without his face."

Dany's blood runs cold into her veins, pure terror engulfing her.  _Faceless Men. Assassins. Like Arya is._

Arya bends and grabs his from the hair. And removes his face. Dany doesn't recognise him.

"Who sent you here? Answer me!"

He merely laughs sinisterly. Arya stabs him in his stomach, and he starts coughing blood. Then, he turns to Dany and whispers five words. Only five words. But they are enough to wake the dragon, once more. Enough to reconsider her decision to never burn people alive again.

"Sansa Stark sends her regards."

And his head falls from his body, with a simple move from Arya's hand.

* * *

Sunrise comes. But she is still reeling. She has given orders for Daario to have a proper burial, but anything than that, she hasn't done anything of substance.

She has made her decision. And she walks straight to Arya's chambers.

It may be the first time she sees the girl crying. But she quickly wipes her tears and pretends nonchalance.

"This time I won't show mercy. I will kill your sister. And you can not stop me. If you want to hate me after that, I don't blame you. But she has practically forced my hand into this. I have no other choice."

Arya meets her gaze. And it is not filled with contempt, or rage. Her eyes shine with sheer determination.

"She is not my sister anymore. I should have understood this when she betrayed Jon. But now, after this... I can not turn a blind eye. She tried to kill the woman Jon loves. And she tried to kill his children. I will come with you."

Daenerys sighs. "I suppose we must send ravens to Tyrion and Jon. Especially Jon. He needs to know why I am going to do everything that will follow from now on."

_Winter will come for you, Sansa Stark. With Fire and Blood._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is more of a filler chapter, from Jon's POV. We can delve into his thoughts and feelings, before we see him reading Dany and Arya's letters. The action will begin again at the next chapter, and our beloved heroes will finally reunite :) :)

_Now I understand why Dany loved Dragonstone so much. The sounds of waves crushing, the deep blue sea... It certainly brings you a sense of  peace. It is the perfect solace._

Since he has come to Dragonstone, the seat of his Targaryen ancestors, Jon has been thinking who he really is. 

For the first 16 years of his life, he was the Bastard of Winterfell. Ned Stark's illegitimate son, and Lady Catelyn's shame. The woman hated him with an obsession that almost approached madness. She gave him Robb's worn out tunics and breeches, she comfortably forgot to bring wood for the hearth in his room. And if he ever dared to beat Robb in a sparring session... Well, she would simply leave him without food for days, only some water and a small plate of broth.

He had cried so many nights.  _Why can't she love me like her own children? Was my mother such a bad person, that she hates me, too? Why did my mother die, why did you leave me all alone, mother?_

And every time Lords from the rest of Westeros came to Winterfell, they looked at him as if he was mud on their shoes. Nobody could look past his status as a bastard, and he was constantly blamed for mistakes he hadn't even made. 

But Ned Stark loved him. Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon, they loved him and treated him as an equal. He can still remember Arya's sad face, close to tears, when he departed for the Wall.

_The Wall. I thought I would finally find my place among my sworn brothers. And I was wrong._

He should have listened to Tyrion Lannister. The Wall had stopped being a place for brave, honourable men long ago. Rapists, thieves, murderers, criminals of every sort. And cowards. 

He had been a coward, running from his home, now he understands that. He had nothing to be ashamed of, he had done nothing wrong. He should have never let his last name define him so much. 

Jon sometimes remembers Missandei's words about how Essos treats illegitimate children. She had looked at him incredulously when he had explained her what it means to be a bastard in Westeros. And, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she told him that such notions are ridiculous in Essos. That people don't care about your name. That you can make your own name, be much more important than a soldier in Castle Black or Lord Commander.

He didn't manage to fit with the Wildlings either. As much as he had loved Ygritte, he never felt like he truly belonged with them. They were free, free from any social boundaries. And he was far too attached to his duty and honour. Still far too attached on his own name.

And, after all of he had offered, after everything he had sacrificed, he was stabbed to death.

_My watch is over._

He almost convinced himself to leave to Essos, to go South. However, Sansa came to find him after his ressurection and pleaded him to help her take back their home.

After the battle, he was named King in the North. A title he never wanted, but he tried to use it to help Westeros defeat the Night King. And he didn't miss Sansa's looks of jealousy, or Baelish's look of contempt, conspiracies already forming in his mind.  _That moment , I felt more alone than ever._

* * *

_And then I met her..._

He could never imagine that the cold, regal Dragon Queen he met that day in the throne room of the castle in Dragonstone would mean so much to him. That she would become the very reason he woke up every morning, the very reason he breathed. The reason he started smiling more and more often, the reason his nightmares lessened with each night that passed.

And he could never imagine that he would become her everything, too.

It is almost funny to think now how she infuriated him during that first meeting. Why was it so hard for her to believe him about the Army of the Dead? After all, she had made the impossible, she had brought dragons in the world again. How could she not believe in magic? 

But slowly, she started trusting him. She allowed him to mine as much dragonglass as they needed. And she was finally convinced to help him when she saw the murals in that cave. The ice between them had slowly started to melt.

It wasn't just that, however. She was  _fascinating._ She had seen so many things, much more than him. She was a warrior queen, a conqueror above all else. But she also had a kind generous heart. He took the habit of secretly watching her interacting with her people, the Dothraki of the Great Grass Sea. She was playing with their children, easily conversing and laughing with the women and her warriors, her bloodriders as she called them.

_Targaryens, my King,_ he remembers Ser Davos telling him one night after finishing their supper.  _Dragons in everything but form. Fire runs inside their blood. And fire is power. But it is also passion. Everything they do, they do it passionately. Hate you or love you, they will do it with passion. There is no middle ground in their feelings. And once you taste that fire, you become addicted. If they leave you, they take their fire with them. And you are left with nothing but cold ashes. Like Good Queen Alyssanne, who loved her Jaehaerys and left Alaric Stark heartbroken. Like Rhaenys Targaryen, who had the mighty Aegon wrapped around her little finger, who made him allow her to have lovers in order to stay with him and give him a son, and even then he never managed to make her love him. Like Queen Naerys, who tolerated her husband's infidelity but never gave him a chance to redeem himself, and closed herself off him, offering her love only to her children. Fire is dangerous. It can create and it can destroy at equal amounts. And only Targaryens themselves get to choose which of  these two will happen._

He should have listened to Davos. Daenerys breathed her fire, her passion on him. She changed him. She burnt him, and then she helped him reborn from his ashes. In her arms, he had finally found a place to belong. To be free of honour and duty. To be just Jon. Her Jon. Just like she was his Dany.

She never called him bastard. Never judged his choices and actions, never felt hatred for him ,just because he was the son of a man that helped to the downfall of her family. It felt like they had erased all of their previous years and now they could start anew, writing their path in a new book.

_And then Sam and Bran revealed the truth about my parents. If only they had never told me..._

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. When he had finally made peace with himself, life had a last surprise for him. A surprise that set him spiralling off his axis. It was enough to drive them apart, to plant the seeds of doubt in Dany's heart and mind that he had stopped loving her. Or even worse, that he never had. 

He had just stood there like a fool, watching her heart breaking into a million pieces. He had tragically failed her. Granted, she had never tried to understand how he felt, too, but his behavior was much worse.

_I kicked her as if she were a common whore I had for occasionally fucking. I never offered her comfort for her losses, took everything she sacrificed for granted. As if she owned me anything. I let her mourn on her own, let her doubt my love for her._

_And now she is a continent away from me. Who knows if she has found someone else. Someone worthy of her love and devotion..._

Sighing, he looks at the sea. He has thought all of those things again and again and again, all these moons that passed since she departed for Meereen. There is no use to overthink them. But he can't help himself.

Then a voice brings him out of his thoughts. "My Lord, letters from Meereen! Two letters!"

His heart skips a beat.  _Dany?_

* * *

He opens the first letter. It is the short one. Surprisingly, he recognises his little sister's irregular handwriting.  _But what is Arya doing in Meereen?_

_Dear brother,_

_As you will see, my own letter is shorter that Daenerys'. But if you read her own letter first, my own won't be of much substance._

_I have been here in Meereen for some moons. Imagine my surprise when Daenerys herself greeted me, with a belly as big as a watermelon. She is pregnant and you are the father. Oh, she is also carrying twins. Double congratulations are in order, I think._

_Sorry,  I am rambling. Please, don't be angry with her. She has her reasons for not informing you earlier, and she will explain these reason better than me in her own letter._

_She also found 8 new eggs that her dead dragons had laid before she sailed for Westeros! She has kept one, especially for you. More dragons, brother, can you even imagine that?!_

_And this is where the good news end brother._

_I had never thought she would be capable of such atrocity. But Sansa has changed beyond recognition. A week ago, a Faceless Man, an assassin like me, was sent to kill Daenerys at night. Fortunately, he didn't succeed, Daenerys managed to bring him down for a while before I entered her chambers. Before I took his head, he turned to Daenerys and said: **Sansa Stark sends her regards.**_

_Daenerys won't show mercy this time. And I will be next to her, every step of the way. She will kill Sansa, and will probably also burn the House of Black and White down to ashes. I don't blame her. It would be different if she wasn't pregnant. But threaten a mother's children, and there is no limit to what she is capable of. Also, her babies are yours. They are my pack. And no one will hurt them as long as I breathe._

_We have sent similar letters to Tyrion, too. And Daenerys has sent more letters to the smaller Houses of the North, to inform them about their Queen's atrocious actions. Everyone will probably turn against Sansa now. Besides, Daenerys doesn't want to harm innocents. But she will have Sansa's head, one way or another._

_Your sister, Arya Stark._

* * *

He falls breathless on a chair. If someone burnt Dragonstone right now, he wouldn't notice.

_Dany... babies... father... twins..._

_Sansa... assassin... Sansa Stark sends her regards..._

_Sansa... How could you do this to me?_

_Thank the Gods they are safe, at least._

He feels it then. Something he had witnessed in Dany many times. Something he has yet to experience. Fire in his veins. Fury, rage. Uncontrollable rage. Hatred for the woman he considered his sister.

_Blood of the Dragon._

_You awoke the dragon, sister._

* * *

For the sake of his mental health, he lets himself calm for a few hours before deciding to open Dany's letter. He smiles when he recognises her immaculate penmanship.

_My love and life, my Jon_

_I know that this letter comes a little later than it should be. I also wished that it would have a happier tone, and would only bring you joy. Alas, this is not the case._

_I had all these months to think about us. About our future, and what would be the best solution. The answer to every question has always been the same._

_Home is where the heart is. And my heart has stayed next to yours. **You are my home.** I don't care if we choose to stay in Meereen, or Dragonstone, or Winterfell, or Beyond the Wall, or Braavos, in that house with the red door and the lemon trees. You are my home, my salvation, the cure for the wounds of my heart. Everything else is insignificant._

_I left with the knowledge of the lives growing inside me. Please my love, forgive me for not telling you. But things were so delicate between us, so fragile. We were walking on a threadbare rope. I didn't want to make you follow me only out of duty and guilt. And I certainly didn't want you to marry me because you hate the idea of bringing illegitimate children into the world. You were right in that aspect, we both needed time to heal, to calm down, to think what is truly the best ._

_Besides from our own babies, I have a new daughter . You may remember the little girl that was with me in the Dragonpit, an orphan from Kings Landing. Her name is Mareva, and she has brought me such joy , I can almost feel my heart ready to burst sometimes. If you decide to stay with us, all  I am asking from you is to try and see her as your family, too. I know she hasn't our blood, but please, try for my sake. At least, you could become friends._

_The other good news is that Drogon is not the last dragon anymore. As I have told you, I had locked Rhaegal and Viserion in the catacombs underneath the Great Pyramid of Meereen, out of fear that they would start eating humans, like Drogon had. When I returned, the late Commander of the Second Sons, who held the city during my absence, led me to the catacombs once more. And I found 8 beautiful eggs. 8 eggs, Jon. 8 new dragons. The last one, though, was the one that caught my eye. It is a pure shimmering white, with tiny red flakes all over. And I instantly remembered you, and Ghost. How you had told me that he looked totally alien compared to the other direwolf pups, as if he didn't belong. Like you felt you had never belonged in Winterfell. This egg is for you, my love. I can help you hatch it if you want, but even if you don't want, I can understand you. Controlling dragons is very different from just bringing them into the world._

_And now I have to tell you the not-so-good news._

_A week ago, I was spending the night in my bedroom, writing this letter to you. Of course, the letter that will reach your hands will be slightly altered from the first one._

_Out of nowhere, I felt someone coiling a thick rope around my neck, trying to chock me to death. Thank the gods, I managed to scream loud enough and your sister came quickly, I also managed to kick the assassin and he fell to the ground. Before Arya cut his head off, he muttered one phrase. **Sansa Stark sends her regards.**_

_I know she is your sister, and I know you may still believe her to be a decent person, although she is not exactly good. But what she did... This is unforgivable. I don't think she has any kindness left inside her anymore._

_I will kill her, Jon. I will ride with Drogon up to Winterfell, and she will meet jusice. I have to do this. For both of us, and for our children's lives. We will never be safe as long as she lives._

_It goes without saying that I am seriously considering of destroying the House of Faceless Men in Braavos, too. I know Braavos is a Free City, but that doesn't give them the right to allow trained assassins live in this city. They are a threat to many people, not just me. Anyone with power and a full vault can eliminate his enemies, sending killers who wear someone else's face. In my case, the assassin killed Commander Naharis and wore his face. If your sister hadn't been there and I had survived, I would have been left with the impression that the Second Sons turned against me. Who knows what could have followed after the assassination attempt._

_I have sent letters to Tyrion, too. A small force of my Unsullied is sailing to Dragonstone at this moment, because this is where I will make my first stop, too. I will ride Drogon, so I will need a place to rest and take some supplies for the journey up to the North. Arya will arrive with my ships, to her great displeasure. She chattered my ear off, trying to convince me to take her with me on Drogon. But Drogon is a wild thing, untamable. I believe people are right when they call him Balerion, the Black Dread Reborn. I doubt that he would accept Arya on his back even with me._

_I am not asking for your help in this. But I am also not asking for permission, or forgiveness. I hope you understand why I must kill Sansa. I am not asking for your understanding, but I hope you won't stand in my way. If my actions make you hate me, it will break my heart, but I will accept it and move on. It is a personal matter now, because I have to ensure my children's safety. When I arrive in Dragonstone, we can talk about this further. Just know that you won't change my mind. I have been complacent and merciful for so long, with people and situations that did not deserve to be shown mercy. I won't make that mistake again. As the late Lady Olenna Tyrell once told me, I am a dragon. And dragons bow to no man, no Gods._

_All my Love,_

_Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meereen, Mother of Dragons_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except from being a huge Jonerys fan, I also love the Avengers and the MCU. My two favourite characters are Tony Stark(Iron Man) and Wanda Maximoff(Scarlett Witch). I would like to write a story about the two of them, and forge a romantic relationship between them. I know that Wanda is supposed to not like Tony very much, and some people will feel uncomfortable with the age gap(when they first meet Wanda is about 25 and Tony is 45). But I think it would be a perfect opportunity to see the initial hatred and distrust slowly turning into friendship and then something more. Plus, although I love Elisabeth Olsen's portrayal of Wanda, I hate that Wanda remains like a lost puppy at Captain America's side, only finding her own voice and strenght at Avengers: Infinity War. Wanda Maximoff in comics is much more strong willed, much more confident. Tell me what you think!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Arya arrive at Dragonstone and reunite with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be with mixed POVs, from both Jon and Dany. I hope it will satisfy you! I am a little sick right now ,so forgive my sloppiness. It is also a small chapter, smaller than the others.

** JON **

He has been a mess for the past week, since he received Dany and Arya's letters. He feels like a barrell of wildfire ready to explode and raze everything. Too many emotions. Rage, the most prominent. He is enraged with Sansa, for what she almost did. He is enraged with himself, for ever believing that she could redeem herself one day and stop plotting behind people's backs. Uncontrollable, endless rage.  _I've been such a fool... Why did I choose to turn a blind eye to Sansa's behavior? She wasn't the same girl anymore. I should have known it, from the moment I learnt that she had secretly sent a letter to Baelish and asked the Vale's help. She only cared about her own ambitions, her own dreams. She is too far gone._

He wonders if Dany would let him to do the honours, to kill Sansa himself. But he doubts it. Her own life and the lives of their babies are the ones that almost ended, not his. As she has written, it is personal now. But it is as much personal for him as for Dany.

_Babies... twins... my babies..._

Weird as it may sound, the second most prominent feeling now is happiness. Almost giddiness. Arya said that her belly is so big, growing with his children, and there is not a night since then that he hasn't imagine how Dany really looks like.  _Will she be like those grumpy ladies I used to hear about when I was a boy in Winterfell? Is she eating well? Is she tired all the time? How does it feel for her when they kick her?_

Some days Dany and the babies are the only ones he thinks of. So much, that his entire body trembles with anticipation for the moment they will meet again.

_Today..._

_But... Is she ready? Is she ready to give us a second chance? Will she let me go with her to Meereen?_

He hopes so. For he can't imagine living without her. Not anymore.

"My Lord, ships are approaching! They have the Targaryen banner!"

And, as if to confirm the servant's words, a loud screech is heard from somewhere above the castle.

He doesn't think he has ever ran so fast in his life.

* * *

_Gods... She is even more beautiful . Is this what they say about pregnant women glowing?_

Because she does glow. She is radiant. Her cheeks are flushed, her shape even more feminine, her hair seems more silver, her purple eyes sparkle, her lips have a new coral pink colour, her breasts seem bigger. And her belly... His children grow safe and happy inside her. It is almost enough to bring tears in his eyes.

They stay silent for a minute or so, looking at each other. A thousand unspoken words passing between them. But she is smiling. 

"Hello, my love."

He steps forward, taking her delicate hands in his, kissing them. "I have been dreaming for this moment every night since you left. I thought you would never forgive me." he whispers with such a low voice, he doubts she has heard him.

She smiles again, with that gorgeous smile of hers. Her real smile, the smile only he and some other people have witnessed. The smile that reaches her eyes.

"How could I not forgive you? I told you. You are my home." And she kisses his forehead.

"Oi, you two! Stop being disgusting!" Arya's familiar voice startles them and they seperate for a moment. His wild sister jumps from the ship on the shore and walks towards them. "And you" she points her finger at Dany accussingly. "You made half the journey on the ship, complaining about the movements of the ship and the food. Why didn't you stay on Drogon like you had originally planned?"

Dany smiles apologetically, almost bashfully. "I am 8 moons pregnant Arya. I couldn't make the whole journey on Drogon, even if I wanted it."

His sister scoffs and turns to him. "Now I leave her to your hands brother. I hope she makes you suffer as much as she made me suffer on the ship. Gods, children... I'll never do that thing to my body and my mind. Never!"

She storms past them, heading towards the castle. When an unfortunate servant greets her and escorts her inside, they start laughing.

* * *

**DAENERYS**

They are in front of the hearth of their chamber, having just finished their meal. Arya has predictably chosen to go down and spar with the Dragonstone soldiers. She almost pities them, for it is certain that she will kick their asses so hard, due to being irritated with her for their shared time on board.

Daenerys takes her eyes from the window and she finds Jon looking at her with a small smile on his lips.

"What are you smiling for?"

"For you being here. For giving me a second chance. For feeling my heart whole again. I know that the circumstances are not ideal. But I am so happy now... I feel like I have the entire world in my grasp, just looking at you, with our babes inside you."

She fights the lump that starts forming in her throat. "For a man of few words, you are oddly poetic, Jon Snow. Am I to blame for this newfound sappiness of yours?"

His smile grows even bigger. "Totally. I declare you guilty for gradually making me brood less."

"Well, that is good to hear. I don't want our children to come into the world and see you grumpy."

Jon outright laughs then. "I'll do my best Your Grace."

She laughs a little, too. And silence falls upon them again.

She won't make the first step this time. She has already written him a letter, pouring her soul to him, showing him her thoughts and vulnerabilities. It is his turn now.

Tentatively, he takes a step forward and sighs, seeming lost in his thoughts. But the very next moment, his eyes are filled with determination.

"I told you before you left that I am yours. I still mean it. My heart and my soul are yours. There is nothing I wouldn't do for our family now. I can finally understand Jaime Lannister and his choices. Because, if I had ever been in a similar position, I would have acted exactly the same. I would have chosen you and my babes.  _I choose you, Dany._ And my decision is final."

He makes a small pause and continues. "You know, for these moons we were apart from each other, I had plenty of time and space. Time to think, to evaluate my actions, to see my mistakes clearly. To decide if this is worth it, if  _us_ is worth it. And, much like you, the answer was only one. You are my other half. The lost piece of my soul I never thought I could find. Until I met you. Tossing you aside so callously after learning about Rhaegar and Lyanna will always be one of my biggest regrets. I should have tried to properly talk with you, to explain that my feelings never changed, no matter how lost I felt. You didn't deserve this treatment. I am so sorry for never standing by your side when you lost Ser Jorah, when you lost Rhaegal and Missandei. And I am sorry for ever making you doubt my love for you. I had been a total idiot. I thought that my words and actions were proof enough for my feelings, but they were not. 

I won't make that mistake again. I promise you, I will do my best to be better at communicating from now on. I will do my best to talk more, to be more open, because you deserve no less. I will try to be more open, because families, and relationships, and marriages can only work with dialogue and honesty. I never met my own parents to make any comparisons, I never needed to learn how a couple can communicate and solve their problems, but I am sure I can learn. And I will learn. For all of us."

He stops and looks at her. He seems... a little apprehensive? Does he fear that she will reject him?

So she decides to ease those fears. She steps forward and entangles her fingers with his, smiling.

"As I will learn, too. You weren't the only one who failed to have a proper conversation with their significant other. I am at fault, too. I should have tried to comfort you when you found out the truth, and I didn't. I jumped to conclusions and presumed the worst, simply because most of the men that have come into my life have dissappointed me or betrayed me, one way or another. When I finally calmed down, I was already miles away from you. I don't regret the disctance, it really helped us. However, I do not need any more distance. All I need is us. Together, as we promised each other when we saved you from the wights. I intend to keep that promise and make it work. Because we are worth it.  _You are worth it._ All the pain, and the heartache, and the arguments, they will be a thousand times better than spending one more day away from you."

Her Jon smiles again. Only this time, his smile is brighter than the sun. She steps into his arms and they softly kiss, after so many months. Nothing has changed. The sweetness, the passion, the longing, they are all there.

Until a movement coming from her womb startles him and he steps away. He looks equally surprised and awed. "Was that...?"

"Yes, Jon. I believe that was one of your children kicking you through me."

He hesitates but reaches out for her nonetheless. "May I...?"

She feels warm all over. "I don't know why you ask. Just let me lie down on the bed. I am exhausted."

"Oh... Of course."

She lies down carefully and he sits beside her. Then he lowers his curly head on her stomach and tries to hear the babies, waiting for a single movement. And it comes, just a faint kick under his right palm.

"By the Gods..." His voice is trembling, and she feels tears wetting her dress.

They stay like this for at least an hour, listening to the twins moving and silently crying. And when they finally undress for the night and fall to sleep, in each other's arms, she knows it.

_We are both forgiven._

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final plans and the birth of the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, another change I made to correct something that hurt me a lot. I absolutely hated the fact that D&D killed my little lady Lyanna Mormont, the wisest 10 year old in TV history. So, in my story she is still alive, being her usual badass self. It goes without saying that she will support Jon, Daenerys and Arya. #TeamLyannaMormont !!!  
> Dany will go into labor. All of them will stay with us, I promise, but the procedure won't go very smoothly. I know from my aunt's labors that things can go to shit in a second, and you don't even have to give birth to more than one babies. Don't worry, though. I promised you a happy ending for our beans and they will have it! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I had originally planned to have our heroes kill Sansa first and then Dany give birth, but this can not happen. Dany is already 8 months along, and twins always come earlier. So...

**DAENERYS**

After they break their fast with Arya, they start discussing about Sansa.

"So, how will we procede? We still don't know how many soldiers she has, or how many civilians she is willing to sacrifice, or if she will ever surrender." Arya speaks first, voicing their own questions too.

Jon sighs. "Honestly, I am lost. The Unsullied and the Dothraki you brought are enough, and Drogon is surely our greatest weapon. But yes, we don't know what she will do. And we also don't know if we have the support from the minor houses of the North. Have you received no reply yet from all the letters you sent?" , he asks Dany.

She can only sigh, putting her hand absentmindedly on her belly. She feels like everything is a big riddle. And she is always tired now, every minute of the day. "No. No replies. They may choose to stay neutral, but I doubt it."

A servant enters the room and bows to Jon. "My Lord, My Lady, Your Grace. There is a letter for you, from the Bear Island."

She feels more hopeful now. "Lady Mormont, Ser Jorah's cousin? She didn't like me so much when I arrived in Winterfell."

Jon smiles. "But she has honour and a very stubborn head on her shoulders. I am sure that at least she will stay neutral, even if she won't help us." 

He opens the letter and they read it together.

 

_Lord Jaehaerys Targaryen,_

_I have repeatedly told you that Bear Island knows no King other than the King in the North, whose name is Stark. Queen Sansa may bare the name Stark, alas she has proved herself to be anything but._

_I was surprised when Queen Daenerys of Meereen announced that Sansa Stark will be Queen in the North and pardoned her for breaking the most sacred vow she made to you, the man who grew up with her as a brother, the man who fought to retake Winterfell, the man who brought armies and dragons from the East to save us all from the greatest evil. I wasn't placated by the fact that she was forced to marry and renounce her name. She should have been punished from the start, with death._

_After Queen Daenerys' letter, my fears came to fruition. She has proved herself worse than Cersei Lannister, if she really planned the murder of the woman that showed her mercy , and of the children in said woman's womb. The North Remembers. And the North remembers Queen Daenerys coming to help us in the Great War._

_So, the North stands by your side. I am not talking only in behalf of my own house. Besides, as you know, I don't have any military force left anymore. But all the great Houses of the North gathered in my island, after they received Queen Daenerys and Lady Arya's letters, and we unanimously decided to support you into bringing Sansa Stark down. Only House Glover stays loyal to her, and only because Theodore Glover is her husband._

_I hope this letter appeases your worries for our stance for the war to come. And I hope you serve justice._

_Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island._

 

They put the letter on the table and give it to Arya, both smiling. "The North is with us."

* * *

 

**JON**

They start preparing themselves right away, forming plans. Knowing fully that House Manderly has White Harbor and fully supports them, it will be easy to bring the navy there once more and then head for Winterfell. But, since Dany is ready to give birth any moment now, they know it has to be done quickly. 

After they have tired themselves from planning, they decide to rest for the night. They all need it, Dany more than anyone else. 

He always sleeps lightly. Having spent so many years in Castle Black, he has learnt to stay vigilant even in sleep. He wakes up when he hears something falling on the floor.

Still a bit sleepy, he opens his eyes and feels his blood freezing in his veins.

Daenerys has fallen on the floor, clutching her belly, a cup of water fallen beside her too. She looks at him pained.

"They are coming Jon."

* * *

**DAENERYS**

_So many hours. So much pain. Gods, give me strength. Give me strength to bring my children into the world._

She has lost count of the hours. She only knows the sun has risen. Other than that, she is lost in another world. A world of pain.

Jon has never left her side, wiping her sweaty forehead, holding her hand, quietly reassuring her she is doing great, that they will meet their babes very soon.

_I wish I had your faith my love. But I still remember Rhaego._

The Maester of Dragonstone, along with two midwives, is doing his best. He has managed to keep her calm enough, gives clear instructions and doesn't talk much ,other than what is necessary. 

But now he looks at her seriously.

"It is time Your Grace. You must start pushing. The first babe is already crowning."

So she does. She is doing her best, but the pains are worse than ever. She keeps pushing, and screaming and crying.

She doesn't know for how long she is pushing. But a loud cry fills the room. The most beautiful sound she has ever heard.

"Your firstborn is a daughter, Your Grace."

She reaches for her little girl. "Please... give her to me."

"I am so sorry Your Grace. But we have another baby to deliver, and this one might be breach. Many twins are breach. I need you to stay calm, focus and follow my instructions."

He looks between her legs again and lets a small smile. "The other baby is coming head first, too. Nothing to worry until now. Start pushing again when you feel the pains coming."

She gives a small exhausted nod. When the pains come again, she grits her teeth and starts pushing.

A while later, another cry fills the room. Less strong, but a cry nonetheless.

"Your second child is a son, Your Grace. Congratulations. You did remarkably well. Now we will take your son to wash, measure and swaddle him too."

Daenerys smiles weakly, and Jon kisses her forehead. "You did it my love." ,he whispers through his tears. "They seem so strong. I don't know how to thank you for this gift."

And then she feels it. A strange pull from within her. The room starts going darker and darker.

_"Dany! Dany, open your eyes! Master, come here now!"_ are the last things she hears before everything goes black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! But as I promised you, it won't be for long. Our Dany will be with us again very soon, with Jon and her babes!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon heads North to fight for his family. Arya reconsiders some of her beliefs regarding children and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Jon and Arya's POVs, since Dany wakes up at next chapter. Enjoy!

**JON**

"What do you mean, you don't know when she will wake up?". His voice is low and dangerous. Something primal has awoken inside him. A beast he didn't know he had. A beast he didn't know  _he is._

The Maester looks at him calmly. "I am doing everything I can to help her wake, My Lord. But it seems her body reached its limits with the twins' labor. Don't forget, she lost a significant amount of blood. Her body needs time, time to heal properly so she can come back to us. And apparently this is the way she will recuperate. I wish I could explain it, but my hands are bound from the limited medical knowledges we have on childbirth. This is the first time any Maester in this world witnesses something like this, and I can only speculate what will happen next."

That does little to calm him down. The beast inside him growls, ready to unleash his pain. "But she  _will_ wake up eventually. Right?"

The Maester suddenly looks nervous.  _No,no... Please no..._

"I wish I could answer you with absolute certainty, My Lord. But, as I told you, this is something her body needs in order to recover. And there is a chance that she may never recover. I will do my best to help her while she is in this state. But I can't promise anything."

Jon feels like he is stabbed again in the heart. Like a thousand knives are piercing his body. A thousand knives, rusty and harsh. He grabs the Maester from his collar and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Then, I suggest you will do your best to help her wake. I expect you to use all of your knowledge to save the woman I love, the mother of my children. Because I don't know what I will do to you if you don't. When I come back from the battle in Winterfell, I want her awake."

His voice has been barely above a whisper all this time. But the Maester shivers violently, and audibly gulps before answering. "Rest assured My Lord. I will try all the possible methods, with all the medicines I know."

"Good."

* * *

"You stay here, Arya. Don't make me say it again. I won't change my mind."

"You know I am way more useful in the battlefield than here. What am I supposed to do while you are at war? Daenerys won't wake soon, at least that's what the Maester claims."

"No, Arya. There are things you can do. Don't underestimate yourself. You will keep Dragonstone in my absense, you will be Lady of Dragonstone. You will keep everything in line, and if I don't make it, if I die, you will take Daenerys and the babes and return to Meereen. Tyrion will continue the fight against Sansa if I fall and will ensure she will be punished."

"Don't say such things. You're not going to die. Dany needs you, your children need you, I need you." She is close to tears, like when he left for the Wall all those years ago.

"I have faith in you, sister. You can do so much more than just being a skilled assassin. And I will ask one more thing from you. The hardest. For the time Dany rests, I want you to take care of my children. Dany is unavailable right now, I will go to war. They need family. They need someone of their blood near them. At least try. And I couldn't find someone more faithful to Dany and me than you, no one else I would trust to make them guardians of my children."

And she breaks down then, falling in his arms and crying. "I will try. I will do my best. I swear to the Old Gods and New, I will never leave them out of my sight."

* * *

The navy is ready to sail, and he gives the command. But he won't join them. He will travel up North by a different means of transport.

He approaches Drogon carefully. The dragon has been in a strange mood since Dany fell into sleep, refusing food and mournfully howling at nights. Honestly, he can't blame the beast. All he wants is to stay at Dany's side and sob. But he can't. He must eliminate any threat to his family, once and for all.

"Hello, Drogon." He pats the dragon's snout affectionately and Drogon accepts his touch. 

"We have to go to war, my friend. We have to kill all those who tried to kill your mother and siblings. However, your mother can not join us. I think you have sensed that she is not in our world for now. She can not ride you and bring justice to our enemies. It is me who has to do it. Will you let me? Are you willing to let me ride you? Will you help me bring Fire and Blood to our enemies?"

The great dragon,  _Balerion reborn_ , blinks his dark amber eyes twice. Then, he slowly lowers his right wing, looking at him expectantly.

Trembling half from fear, half from exitement, he climbs up on him and grabs some spikes, like Daenerys had shown him.

"I hope I prove myself a worth rider, Drogon. I have let Rhaegal down, but I will not dissapoint you."

* * *

He arrives at White Harbor before the navy, Drogon screeching loudly to signal their arrival. Many people get out of their houses to see what's happening.

After a while, Lord Manderly comes and greets him in the harbor with his entourage. "Your Grace, welcome to White Harbor. Although I would prefer this meeting to have become under other circumstances, for other reasons. Know that House Manderly stands beside King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys, Saviors and Liberators of Westeros."

"I am not a King, My Lord. But I am grateful for your help and your hospitality. Neither Daenerys nor I will ever forget your aid. Let it be known that Lannisters are not the only ones paying their debts."

He bows respectfully. "Thank you, Your Grace. I assume you need supplies for you and your dragon, since you travelled all the way here on it?"

"Yes, you are right. I will need supplies for the long journey to Winterfell. My armies will arrive soon, too. They will stay here and rest for a few days, if this is not too much of a burden for you."

"Of course they can rest. I wonder however, where is the Queen? I was under the impression that the big black dragon accepts only her."

"Queen Daenerys gave birth some days ago, to twins. Complications arose." Jon fights the lump in his throat. "She.. needs to heal and rest properly. The labor was quite harsh on her body."

"I hope and pray for a swift recovery, then. May the Gods keep her safe. And congratulations on your children's birth."

* * *

 They have finally reached their destination.

_Winterfell. Funny, how it used to represent everything I ever longed for. Love, acceptance, home. It has turned to something I can't recognise anymore. Something I hate._

The combined armies that have stayed faithful to Sansa are outside the gates of the castle. And Sansa is on the front, standing proudly on her black horse.

His own armies stand behind him, waiting for his signal. He lands and steps down from Drogon, approaching Sansa. She doesn't make a single move.

"Finally, you have come. You have come to destroy your home, the very home that saved you from Robert's hands. Mother was right. You are nothing more than a greedy bastard. A dangerous being, a cursed man."

"You know very well I would never destroy Winterfell. But you? Right now, with pleasure. You tried to kill the woman I love, the woman that means everything to me. Instead of being grateful to her for being given a second chance, you wasted that chance. She was right in the Dragonpit. You are no better than Cersei."

Her eyes flash with something maniacal. _Has she really lost her mind?_

"I owe her nothing. She humiliated me in front of the Lords of Westeros in the Pit. She forced me to marry against my will, to renounce my name. I am sorry the assassin didn't kill her, along with her brats. And I am sorry that Arya was there to save her. Guess Littlefinger was right, you are both traitors. You are no brother of mine, and Arya is not my sister anymore."

"There is nothing else to say then, I guess. I am sorry, Sansa, for what will follow."

He gives the signal to his soldiers, at the same time Sansa gives her own signal to her troops. And the battle begins.

* * *

It is hell on earth. When he gave the signal to his army, he took advantage of the initiation of the battle to climb upon Drogon again and rise in the sky. 

Both sides fight with everything they have, no one backs down. Bodies fall on the ground, either by swords or by Drogon's fire.

_Keep your strength, my friend. You will unleash your fury later, if we make it._

The Northern army is slowly decimated. The Glovers are dead, Theodore amongst them. Soon enough, there is no one left. Only Sansa stands behind her troops, near the gates. She seems paler than ever.

He gives Drogon a silent command to approach her. He lands and draws Longclaw out.

"I never imagined I would do this. But you have left me no other choice."

Jon forcefully grabs her from the horse and drags her towards Drogon. She is screaming and fighting, trying to escape, but he won't relent so easily.

When they stand in front of the great dragon, Jon looks at him in the eyes. And he sees his own eyes through them, full of rage, and fury, and pain. Everything that Drogon feels, he feels it too.

_Dracarys. Burn her until there is nothing left of her._

Drogon unleashes his fury upon the girl he once considered family. A strangled cry is all that comes from Sansa's mouth.

And after some seconds, Sansa Stark is nothing but ashes on the ground.

* * *

When it's over, Jon strides inside the castle. Everyone bows to him, and he doesn't care if it is from fear or respect. 

He finds Bran waiting for him patiently in the Great Hall.

"I am so sorry, brother. But I didn't have a choice."

"I know you didn't. She wouldn't have stopped. She would have tried to kill all of you again. She was too far gone. And she had to die."

"What will I do now? I assume you won't accept the crown of the North and become King."

"No, I won't. But there is someone else. Someone worthy, that has remained your staunchest supporter here in the North. You know her, Jon."

He is confused for a little while. But then he smiles.

_Of course..._

* * *

Some days later, Lyanna Mormont arrives in Winterfell with her small entourage.

Jon warmly greets her in the Great Hall. "Thank you for coming, Lady Mormont."

"I take my vows very seriously, you should remember that. I am here to serve. And to congratulate you on this big victory."

"Aye, it is a victory. But it feels anything but. Anyway, there is a very significant reason I have called you here. There is no Stark left willing to rule North. But the Starks are not the only one worthy to be called Kings or Queens. There are other Lords and Ladies with true Northern blood running in their veins. Northerners with honour. And you have proved to be the best amongst all of us. So, I am officially asking you, Lady Mormont. Will you accept this crown? Will you become the new Queen in the North?"

For the first time in her life, the girl is rendered speechless. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. After some seconds, she composes herself and gives Jon a small smile.

"I would be honoured, King Jaehaerys."

Some days later, after Lyanna is crowned Queen, he leaves with his troops and heads for White Harbor again. Drogon seems ever so eager to leave.

_Time to return home._

* * *

**ARYA**

Endless frustration. That's what she feels most of the days while her brother is at the North.

_First, they looked like tomatoes. Now they look like potatoes. Guess it's a progress, being less red on the face. Uh..._

Deep down, whatever she may say, however she may complain, she loves her niece and nephew. She had been the first one to hold them after Jon, and just looking at them, she feels something shifting inside her. Something changing. These two little ones need her. They need her company, her protection, her affection.

And she almost doesn't recognise herself anymore. She coos at them, trying to coax a smile. She also changes their nappies, and sings them lullabies she remembers from her mother. She knows she has a terrible voice, but the twins look at her entranced, as if she is the most important person in their world.

Arya Stark has changed. And the weirdest thing about it, is that she welcomes that change. It doesn't feel forced. It feels right. And she wonders how it would feel to hold a child of her own in her arms some day.

_Would I be a good mother? Well, I am pretty good at this already, but... Anyway, it's too soon for me to even consider it._

She shifts her focus again on the twins. They are so beautiful, even if she won't admit it any time soon. Her niece is the typical image of Targaryen beauty, with a small tuft of silver hair on her head. Her nose, her cheekbones, everything in her little face is Daenerys'. Except from her eyes. They are a chocolate brown, like Jon's. Her nephew, on the other hand, also has the aristocratic features of the Targaryens, but his colours are all Stark. A head full of curly black hair and brown eyes. 

_They are so beautiful. Potatoes still. But beautiful potatoes._

 

She deeply sighs and looks at Daenerys, lying on her bed. One month and a half has passed, her brother is on his way home and she hasn't woken up yet. But Arya has faith. She feels it, Daenerys will wake up soon.

_You must wake up, Dany. We all need you. But your babies need you the most._

"What will your names be?", she softly whispers at the sleeping twins, touching her niece's head. She can't wait to find out. Jon didn't want to name them without Daenerys. She has been thinking all of the Valyrian and Northern names she knows, but she is sure that Jon and Dany together will choose the best for their little ones.

Arya lifts her gaze and looks outside the window. After many years, she feels peace. She feels at home.

_A girl has found her home._

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys' time while she heals and her awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Dany here meets with some people she has never met, people that love both her and Jon, and takes some advice. Enjoy!

Darkness. That's all she sees for a while. Days, months? She doesn't know, and it doesn't matter. All she wants is to go back to her family. To her Jon, to her babes, to Arya even. She has grown to love the wild She-Wolf as a sister. 

_I can't leave them alone. Please, Gods, don't take me away from them. I need them and they need me._

Darkness. It doesn't seem to come to an end.

* * *

Suddenly, she feels another strange pull, much similar to the one she felt before she lost conciousness. She is in her bedroom in Dragonstone now. But outside her body. 

She desperately tries to go back to her body, but to no avail. Truth be told, the connection with it isn't entirely lost. But it doesn't feel right either. It's... loosened. Like a weak thread is keeping her connected with the world of the living. 

_What has happened to me exactly? This is so confusing... I don't feel dead, but I don't feel alive either..._

"I believe you are taking a period out of your body, sister. To recover. Then you will be able to return to your family." This is a voice she doesn't recognise.

She turns around and gasps. A man stands in front of her. A handsome man, with silver hair and dark purple eyes. He isn't Viserys. This man radiates kindness.

"Rhae... Rhaegar?" 

"Yes, sister, it's me."

She runs towards him and falls into his arms, crying. "I thought I would never meet you. You left us so early. You could have changed the world for the better. If only you would have survived..."

"I made many mistakes, Dany. Stupid mistakes, fatal mistakes for me and all those I loved. Maybe I would have become a good king, maybe not. We will never know."

"Don't sell yourself short, my love. I have to agree with my dear sister-in-law here, you would have been a great ruler." Dany peeks behind her curiously. It is a woman, and she looks exactly like her beloved. Unruly curly black hair, sweet brown eyes.  _Lyanna Stark._

"What is happening to me, exactly? Why am I outside of my body? Why do I feel like I am dead, while I am not?"

"Childbirth was hard to your body, sister. You lost a great amount of blood. In order to survive, you needed some time to heal. Staying in your body wouldn't have helped that. So you are now living an out-of-body experience, if I can call it this. You are currently between the world of the living and our world. But you shall return. You time isn't over yet."

As Rhaegar talks, the door opens and Arya strides in the bedroom, holding each baby in her arms. It is highly surprising, to say the least.

"Well, that is something I thought I would never see from my youngest daughter. However it seems she is full of surprises. She must be exhausted all these days, taking care of the twins non stop, but I never heard her complain, not even once. Just when I thought she couldn't make me more proud." Another man comes and stands beside her.  _Daughter... Ned Stark?_

He turns his sight to her, eyes tender and full of fatherly love. "Hello, Daenerys. As Rhaegar has just told you, you are out of your body in order to recuperate. But you will return very soon. And we will help you."

"Where is Jon? Why is Arya with the twins and not him?"

Lyanna adresses her again. "Jon is currently returning from Winterfell. He defeated Sansa and delivered justice. She had to be dealt with quickly, and you were in no position to fight."

She gasps, horrified. "He... did he go up North all alone? With the armies? Is he safe now? Has he been injured?" She starts panicking, thinking of all the dreadful outcomes that his battle against Sansa could happen.

Ned Stark hastens to reassure her. "Don't worry, dear. He is alive and well. He took Drogon and rode him to battle, eliminating your enemies. The North has a new Queen now, Lyanna Mormont. And my daughter is dead." Sadness fills his features, and he lets a deep sigh. "After she broke her sacred vow to Jon, I didn't recognise her anymore. She had become sinister, vile, blaming everyone else for her own choices and mishaps. She wanted all of you dead. You, Jon, Arya, your babies even... Jon did her a favor by killing her. Madness had started tainting her heart and mind. I am deeply sorry for her actions, for her plotting to kill you. But I could have never imagined my sweet girl turning into this monster. I guess that everything she had been through finally took its toll on her mind. She broke down, and there was no turning back."

Daenerys almost feels sorry for the girl. All she ever wanted was her home, a semblance of safety and familiarity. But she lost herself somewhere on the way. 

Rhaegar, Lyanna and Ned Stark put their arms on her shoulders. The pull towards her body becomes stronger.

"It's time, Daenerys. Go back and make my son happy, if this is not too much to ask of you. His happiness are you and your babies. These two, and all the others that will come. It is high time he became the man he wants to be, not the man everyone else expects from him to be. You are his home, as much as he is yours." Lyanna tells her.

"Goodbye, sister. We will meet again some day. I wish you a long, full life, a happy life."

She feels herself entering her body again. A big gasp is let out from her lips, and she slowly opens her eyes.

_I am back._

* * *

 

"Daenerys! Thank the Gods! Let me call the Maester!" 

Arya is the first one she sees after opening her eyes. The girl looks over the moon and close to tears at the same time. 

"Arya, wait. Not yet." Her voice is hoarse from disuse. There is something the girl needs to hear first.

Arya looks hesitant, but sits on a chair beside her nonetheless.

"When I was out of my body, I met Rhaegar, Lyanna and your father. Ned Stark couldn't be more proud of you. He told me that it was you who took care of the twins all this time I had been unconcious. Is it true?"

Arya blushes furiously. "Yes, it was me. Not a very pleasant experience, mind you, if we take into account that your son has peed on my face more than once, but... I wouldn't change it for the world. Every day with them is a new adventure. They are a month and a half, but they grow so quickly..."

Daenerys cuts her off. "You don't know how grateful I am to you, Arya. But I can tell you that Ned Stark's voice was full of pride when he talked about you. You exceeded his expectations and became your own person. And that is his greatest joy."

The girl's eyes fill with tears. "I am so happy you made it and came back to us. Nothing else matters. Now I will call the Maester, and then you can meet your babies." She leaves in a hurry, but Dany doesn't miss the tears starting to stream down her face.

* * *

 

"I believe you are doing fine, Your Grace. The wounds inside your vagina from the labor are healing nicely, your heart rate and your temperature seem normal, too. I suggest however to start eating right away. Your body was without food for so long, you need the energy and the nutrition. Furthermore, you can get out of bed and start walking if you want, but take small distances at first. Your legs are still weakened."

"Thank you, Maester. Will I be able to feed the twins myself?"

"I wouldn't recommend it for the first week. But,as long as you eat sufficiently and rest a little more, your body will be able to produce enough milk for the babes, without draining you from your own energy at the process."

She feels dissapointed at first, but quickly reconsiders.  _Baby steps. You have just come back from the dead... well, almost. You must take care of your body._

"Thank you for your advice, Maester. And thank you for helping me return to my family."

He bows with a small smile and leaves the room.

* * *

Jon arrives two days later.

She hears his footsteps, running all the way to their bedroom. She is currently on the bed with Arya, playing with the twins.

He storms inside the room, his eyes full of tears. "Dany... I... I had feared for the worst... Thank the Gods..."

Tears start falling from her eyes, too. "I am a tough woman to kill, Jon Snow. No power on Earth would be able to keep me away from my children and you."

Arya stands up and gives her a discreet smile. "I will leave you alone."

After Arya closes the door behind her, she slowly stands up and puts the twins back to their crib. Then she turns to Jon and storms inside his arms.

They fall on the floor, sobbing. Tears of happiness, of sadness. Tears flowing simply from the thought they could have been seperated for ever. They let it all out, holding each other tightly. It takes a while until they manage to calm down and stand up again.

"You stupid man. You went to Winterfell all by yourself, on Drogon's back. You fought all alone. What would have I done if you had died? How could I live after your death?"

"You could" he says, voice hoarse from all the tears. "Because our children need you."

"Yes, they need me. But I would be dead inside. I would see you every time I would look at their faces. How many times do I have to tell you, you are my home?"

Jon takes her in his arms again. "Hush now, love. I am here. You don't have to worry about living without me. I am here and I don't intend leaving this world any time soon."

"Good. Because if you dare leave us, I will travel to the other world and drag you back here again."

He chuckles. "Whatever you say, Your Grace."

She finally calms. "Will you tell me how you made it? Especially, how did you convince Drogon to accept you as his rider?"

"Yes, love. All in due time. But now, we have a more serious issue."

She is filled with worry again. "What is it?"

Jon then walks to the crib and takes their daughter in his arms. And smiles at her.

"Our little ones need names."

* * *

"I can't believe you left for war and let our babies nameless, Jon Snow. They have been without a name for almost what, two moons?"

"I didn't want to do this without you, Dany. Plus, you did all the hard work, you brought them into the world. You have a say in this as much as I have, if not more."

She scoffs playfully and looks at the babies. They are currently on their bed, the twins squirming and babbling in their own language. And it feels perfect.

Daenerys caresses her daughter's silver hair softly. "For our girl... I had been thinking about combining our mothers' names. How about... Lyella?"

Jon looks at her reverently, almost as if he doesn't believe it. "It is a beautiful name. And unique. Thank you, my love. You honor me by using my mother's name."

She smiles softly, remembering her meeting with Lyanna and their small conversation.  _I will tell him all about it one day._

"As for our boy... Would you like to combine the names of your two fathers? Edgar, from Eddard and Rhaegar."

He seems astonished for a second. And then confused. But he finally smiles. "I never met Rhaegar. But I know from Bran that he was a good man, that he wanted the best for the realm, that he would have become a great king. I agree. Let's name our boy Edgar. The two pieces of my past, united."

She smiles and kisses him softly on his lips. Night has come, and they haven't even realised it.

"Do you mind letting them sleep between us tonight? I have been away from them for so long, and you had gone to battle. I want us to be together this night. As a proper family."

He looks at her tenderly."Of course, love."

They settle under the covers, the twins between them. And before sleep claims her, she can't help but steal a glance at her little family.

_Finally, home at last._

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Queen and King have returned to Meereen and decide to tie the knot ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating from Mature to Explicit, just to be safe here. We will have smutty times from now on, with various chatacters. Honestly, I felt a little hot myself while I was writing this chapter, and the next ones. Enjoy ;)

"What have I told you, Jon Snow? No brooding in front of the babies."

They have discussed  _this_ matter thoroughly since they returned to Meereen. And they haven't reached an agreement yet.

"You know very well why I am brooding, Daenerys. I want to do this for us, to become a proper family."

"We  _already are_ a proper family, you Northern prude. We don't need a marriage to certify that. How many times do I have to tell you, that unmarried couples in Essos is not such a big deal?" Honestly, he can be so irritating and stubborn sometimes. 

 _Like you,_ a little traitorous voice whispers in her head, but she brushes it off. Why does he want to marry her so badly?

She finishes nursing Edgar and puts him on her shoulder to burp him. "Why is marriage so important to you? What we have, is it not enough for you? Or are you ashamed of us?" 

Jon's eyes darken. "You know very well this is not the case. I would never feel ashamed of you. But... This is the way I have grown up. I want to marry you, not because of obligation, but because we love each other, because what we have is real. And I want this, _us,_ to be official. I want to call you my wife and I want you to call me your husband. I want every single man that shamelessly ogles you in my presence, to know that you are  _mine._ And I want us to have the blessing of the Gods. Is this so irrational? Is it too much to ask?"

She can't help but smile with Jon. And she decides to tease him a little. "So, you want to marry me so that other men know that I belong to you? My my, someone is possessive. When did that happen to my quiet wolf?"

He grabs her by the hips, making her shiver. "You know damn well when I changed.", he growls. "Since you gave birth and we came to Meereen, everyone salivates at your mere sight. They look at your breasts, at your hips... It's disturbing. I am right in front of them, damn it! And they make no effort to be discreet! Your wolf is a dragon, too. And, like wolves mate for life, dragons are notorious for taking what is theirs. Sooner or later, you will be mine.  _My wife."_ He bends down and kisses her passionately, that kind of kiss that makes her legs melt like butter.

"The baby..." she says, breathless and hot all over. "I have to burp him and you will make me drop him!"

Jon chuckles and steps back, giving her room to breathe and collect herself. "Say whatever you want. I will convince you one day."

"Actually, you already have. I don't need any more convincing. I have decided I want to marry you, too."

His mouth hangs open in shock.  _Hmm, you certainly didn't expect that, did you?_ She feels proud of herself, just seeing him like this is hilarious.

"When...when did you decide it?"

"To be honest? Well, after we flew to Braavos and destroyed the House of the Faceless Men. I understood I wanted to make you mine, in every sense. I wanted us to become a family officially, in case something happened to one of us. I will also make you my heir in Meereen, in case something happens to me. And, like you in that aspect, I also want the blessing of the Gods. I have never been a particularly religious person, but, after I discovered I was pregnant, I started feeling that there are Gods somewhere, Gods that blessed me with this precious gift. I want to please them, to show them I am grateful to everything they have given me. So, yes, Jon Snow, I will become your wife."

She is rewarded with one of his rare smiles, a smile so bright that makes her heart ready to burst. But then he scowls. "That was 4 moons ago! Why didn't you tell me earlier and let me believe you don't want to marry me?"

Now it 's her own turn to smirk deviously. "I love riling you up. You are way too cute when you blush from irritation. Plus, after all you did, I had to let you sweat for a little while. I'll let you know, I am not an easy woman, Jon Snow."

He approaches her again, a wild glint in his eyes. "I will punish you for this. Just wait for our wedding night. I haven't touched you all these moons, because I was afraid that your body hadn't healed. But now that the Maester has given you permission... You are in serious trouble, Daenerys Stormborn. You will pay for teasing your future husband."

She feels that pleasant shiver again running all over her body. "I can't wait."

* * *

"You are ready, Khaleesi. Your man will be blown away when he sees you."

She turns and checks herself in the mirror. The dress is simply gorgeous. It is made of the finest silks of Meereen, in a deep red colour. Her back is bare and there is a gorgeous belt in her waist, made by precious gems of every colour. Her hair are held up in a high ponytail, free from any braids. On her head there is a silver crown, adorned with rubies and black diamonds, the rarest kind of diamonds. Some merchants from east of Essos brought them as a gift and she loved them right away.

_Yes. He will be blown away._

While she is busy admiring her attire, Mareva enters the room excitedly. "Mama, mama! The handmaidens said you are ready!"

She smiles, looking at her little girl, the child that is her daughter in everything but blood. She ordered for Mareva a light purple dress and a little crown, as she is a princess just like her siblings are. And her Dothraki handmaidens braided her golden hair with flowers.  _Well, I expect many suitors for her hand in the years to come._

"Jon is waiting you in the temple, with Ghost and the twins and Arya! Arya also wears a dress! Can you imagine that?"

She smirks to herself.  _Oh, I can. And I think it has to do with a certain new leader of the Second Sons. I believe the She-Wolf's heart was pierced by the arrow of love._

"Well, we are ready, my love. Let's go. We can't have them wait for us, can we?"

* * *

 

Her husband has been in a right state since he saw her entering the temple of the Lord of Light. And it makes her even more impatient for their time alone.

_"This dress on you is a sin. Have you done this deliberately? Either way, it doesn't matter. It won't survive the night, anyway."_

After all the guests have dispersed and given the newlyweds their wishes, they head for their bedroom. Arya winks at her, holding Javier's hand. 

The new leader of the Second Sons is a good man, better than Daario was. When they arrived in Meereen, after destroying the Faceless Men, he was the first to greet them and seemed fascinated with Arya. 

The wild girl wasn't easy to conquer, mind you. But the key to winning her heart was his behavior towards her. He never treated her as a weak Lady, but respected and admired what she was, right from the beginning. He was frequently asking her to spar with him and learnt her all his tricks with the arakhs, the swords and the spears. Daenerys herself had found them in a, ehm, compromising postition one day. She had just defeated him and she was straddling him, her breaths coming out ragged. And she could tell, it wasn't only from the effort. Until Arya stood abruptly again and started fighting anew with him. One could feel the tension from miles away.

It was a big advantage for Javier that he was quite handsome, too. Expressive brown-green eyes, a straight thin nose, and dark blonde hair, in the colour of dark honey. Arya was charmed in less than two months, and Daenerys could only feel happy for her sister-in-law. The girl was smiling more often and her impenetrable guard was slowly dissolving. Her love for Javier and the twins had really transformed her.

Arya approaches her and kisses her on the cheek. She was out for blood tonight, too. Her dress is made from silk, like her own. It has the colour of the night sky, a deep blue close to black. Unlike her own, the back is not open. But the cleavage is so deep, poor Javier couldn't keep his eyes from her during the ceremony. Which earned him a few, not so subtle scowls from Jon. _Ever the protecting big brother._

Then she leans into her ear and whispers cheekily. "I suppose you will make for me a new niece or nephew tonight. Do your best, sister. And have fun."

Daenerys blushes furiously. "Arya!"

"What?" , she shruggs innocently. "You have already two kids, it's not like you don't know how to do it. Besides, I may make a babe of my own tonight, too, to keep company to Mareva, Lyella and Edgar. This place needs mischeviousness."

And she walks away with Javier, proud with herself. Daenerys lets a small laugh.  _That girl..._

* * *

 

"Where have you been? I was waiting for you. It's not a good start for a marriage if you keep the groom waiting."

"Is that so? What will my punishment be for such a rude behavior? Just to reassure you, I was only talking with Arya."

Jon approches her and takes her into his arms. His gaze is filled with equal amounts of love, tenderness and lust. "Well, let me see... For wearing this little number all day, for teasing me with it and for making me wait, what shall I do?"

He leans into her ear and bites softly the earlob. His next words send a wave of wetness between her legs.

"I know. I will make you cum so many times. With my fingers, my tongue, my cock. You will be screaming so much until the sun rises, that you will lose your voice. The whole palace will hear us, and they will learn their Queen is anything but prim and proper.  _I will make you beg._ And I will try my best to put another babe in your belly."

"Promises, promises. You are all words, dear husband. You should have already taken action." She tries to sound nonchalant, but fails miserably and he understands it, smirking.

"Let me divest you from this dress. I changed my mind. I won't destroy it, in fact you will keep it. But it will be for my eyes only. No one will ever see you in this again, no one but me."

They hastely undress each other, until they stay totally naked. His heated, unashamed stare is almost enough to make her fall apart. He then marches on her, like the dragonwolf he is, and takes her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, hungrily.

They stay content like this, kissing each other to the point of suffocation. Until he lifts her in his arms and drops her on the bed. She makes herself comfortable on the pillows and he climbs on the bed,too, his hungry eyes roaming over her body. Standing above her, he lowers his mouth on her breasts and gently takes the left nipple in his mouth.

She almost screams from the sensation. It has been too long, so many moons have passed without feeling his touch, his mouth. "Jon..."

He doesn't seem to pay attention. He is on a mission. He suckles and bites for a while, before turning his attention to her right breast. Once he has enough, he starts trailing soft kisses down her body. Her legs are spread wide open on their own accord, and he finally reaches his destination. He throws a smirk at her and the next thing she feels is his tongue on her wet slit.

Fire. Uncontrollable fire starts spreading inside her, threatening to swallow her whole. His ministrations are enough for her to let a loud mewl, and as he continues, the mewls turn into deep moans.

"I've told you, I will make you scream tonight. And if you don't, I won't let you cum.", he whispers as he licks her.

"You...you...insufferable man..."

"I'll show you insufferable."

He roughly inserts two fingers inside her, and he starts licking and sucking her clit. She feels the familiar pressure forming inside her, and she knows she won't last long.

"Cum for me. I want to hear you scream."

Once, twice, three times, four times more he licks her and pumps his fingers until she comes apart with a scream, his name on her lips.

Satisfied with his work, he lifts himself from between her legs and crawls up to her body, taking her nipples in his mouth again.

She doesn't know for how long she can stand this torture. "Jon...please... I need you..."

"What do you need from me? And where exactly do you need it?"

She growls and takes the moment to her advantage, pushing him on his back beside her and straddling him. Now she feels in control, and starts kissing his torso, paying extra attention to his scars. "I think you know what I want. And if you thought you were going to make me beg for it, you're sorely mistaken."

Smiling deviously, she takes his cock in her hand and lowers herself on it in one motion.

A scream leaves both of their mouths at the sensation.  _So good, so good..._

Unable to wait any longer, she starts moving, gyrating her hips and causing delightful friction for both of them. Soon she is bouncing upon him.

"That's it, Dany. Fuck me hard, ride me faster."

 _Gods._ His filthy words do sinful things inside her lady parts.

"Keep moving. Show me how good you are at riding. Fuck me, take it all."

He has never been this vocal in bed. And she fucking loves it. His words turn her on even more, and she feels her second orgasm of the night rapidly approaching.

Jon's breaths are coming out ragged. He is close too. "Fuck Dany, that's it. Cum all over my cock."

 _Gods, when he puts it that way, he really leaves me no choice._ With a guttural scream from somewhere deep inside her, she comes, and she is certain the whole pyramid has heard them. "Yes! Yes, Jon!"

She keeps bouncing on him ,riding the waves of pleasure, and milks him dry. With an animalistic scream of his own, he cums too.

Exhausted, Daenerys falls on him, breathing irregularly. When they both manage to calm down, she climbs off of him, whining when his cock leaves her but shivering with pleasure when she feels his seed dripping down her thighs.

"Oh Gods. Give me some time to recover. Then we can go on."

"My poor husband, I have really tired you out. Perhaps you won't be able to keep that promise. You know, making me scream until the sunrise."

The glance she receives is wild, ferocious. "Don't underestimate me, wife. I have been so many months away from your beautiful body..." he slightly turns to her and trails his fingers softly on her nipples, earning him a deep sigh. "I am nowhere near done with you. When the sun rises, you won't be so smug. You will be probably too tired to even open that smart mouth of yours and tease me."

She smiles. "You are too certain of your prowess in bed. Arrogance is unbecoming before you prove your skills to be true."

"Oh,trust me. When I am done with you, you will never question my skills again."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40 years and 60 years later...  
> Some fermented crab included ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the epilogue! The next chapters will be about Jon and Dany's children, their adventures and relationships!

**40 YEARS LATER**

_Where is he now? Gods, he has just celebrated his 64 name day and he is behaving worse than a 5 year old._

A very angry Daenerys Targaryen was looking for her husband, Jon Targaryen, in every room of the Great Pyramid of Meereen. All of their children had arrived just for them, to celebrate Dany's 64th name day. And her husband was nowhere to be found.

Well, he preferred to blame his solitude to the size of their family. She was content to say that he was just a Northern hermit.

She quickly walks towards their shared solar. The place where they had argued so many times, but also the place where they had made such important decisions for their people. Life-altering decisions. The place where they had fucked some times, too. 

She can still remember the hard fuck they had had after a particularly nasty argument. That had led to her third pregnancy and the birth of their second son, Jaehaerys, named after his father.

Her husband had always been talented at taking her breath away. And after 40 years of marriage and 10 children, Mareva being the 11th, he still had the stamina of a 40-year-old man.

_No, no, don't distract yourself with this. Just focus on finding him._

She finally reaches the solar. Judging from the sounds that reach her ears, her husband is indeed inside the solar.

"JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN! YOU ANTISOCIAL PRAT! COME OUT THIS INSTANT! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" She doesn't wait for a reply and strides inside the room.

A mane of white grey curly hair greets her, and her husband slowly turns around, a bashful smile on his face. "Hello, love."

"You really think you can sweet talk me about this? Your tricks don't work on me. You will come out right now, we will go to the throne room and you will be the perfect father and grandfather. Do you understand me?"

He has the audacity to start whining then. "I don't want to go, Dany, please! Whose idea was to have so many children?"

"It was your idea, prat. You were the one to tell me you wanted us to reach Jaehaerys and Alyssanne in that aspect. And you did everything you could to reach that goal."

Jon sighs. "It was the biggest mistake of my entire life! 11 children Dany, 11! And they are... they are so  **loud.** Why can't they stay quiet for a minute is beyond me. They are loud, and our grandchildren are even louder. It is hell on earth whenever they reunite here! And the grandchildren, especially the girls... They call me Old Papa! Whose idea was that? Old Papa, ridiculous! I am not old!"

"Uhm, yes you are. You are 64 years old."

Jon smirks then. "I'll let you know, I am as young as I feel. In fact, I am young enough to bend you over the desk and fuck you senseless..."

"Don't you dare continue, Jon Snow!"

"... but you know that my stamina has dropped a little bit. So I will eat some of that gorgeous fermented crab..."

"ENOUGH! You are really testing my patience here, Jon. Our children have come from all over the world, just for us. They are our children, Jon.  **Ours.** And they love us more than anything, you know that. They look up to us, we are their heroes. Why don't you want to spend time with them?"

He sighs and sits on a chair. "Honestly? I don't know. But I feel more and more tired with every passing year. My strength is leaving me. Perhaps I am an old man, after all. I adore them all, you know I do. I would give my life for them. It's just so exhausting these days. They are young, and boisterous, and full of energy... And I am not."

Daenerys can't help but smile a little at his admission. She takes a chair and sits beside him, tucking a white curl behind his ear and taking his hands into his. 

They are both old. Age has changed them. He often jokes that now they have the same hair color, so ladies should find him more attractive. They both have wrinkles, weaker bodies, less speed. She wouldn't change it for the world, though. She has everything she ever wanted, everything she had been dreaming for years and never letting herself hope for it. Alas, here they are.

11 children, 10 of their own blood. Lyella and Edgar, Visenya, Jaehaerys, Sarayna, Daeron and Rhaenyra, Daemon, Aryanys, Robb. Out of all of them, only Edgar was cursed with his father's curly hair, "the birds' nest" as he would often say jokingly, to tease his father. The others had either straight or wavy hair, like Daenerys. Lyella, Visenya, Daeron and Daemon had silver hair and brown eyes, whereas Jaehaerys, Sarayna , Rhaenyra, Aryanys and Robb had black hair and deep purple eyes. 

She still doesn't admit it, but she has a favourite. Visenya. Her second daughter and heir to the throne in Meereen. She is kind yet fierce, compassionate yet unyielding. She is talented in every aspect,smarter than both of her parents, and the economy of Essos under her rule has flourished, even better than Westeros'. They may have conquered Essos, but she has become the Empress. Daenerys couldn't be more proud of Visenya.

 _Conquerors... Dragons,_ she thinks fondly as she still holds Jon's hands in her own, both lost in their thoughts. Jon had finally hatched the egg she had kept for him. It was a beautiful female dragon. Female dragons had three horns on their forehead, whereas male dragons had two. He named her Lyanna, in honor of his mother. 

Edgar had hatched the red egg, naming him Balerion. Balerion grew up to be the fiercest dragon after Drogon.

Lyella hatched the purple egg and named her Valyria.

Visenya hatched the green-bronze egg and named her Rhaenys. 

Rhaenyra hatched the orange-golden egg and named him Arion, after her aunt Arya.

Daemon hatched the blue-silver egg and named him Aegon.

Aryanys hatched the golden egg and named him Viserion, to honour her mother's late dragon.

Finally, Robb hatched the salmon pink egg and named her Shaera.

* * *

_11 children. All of them healthy and happy. And they have forged their own paths..._

To Jon's great surprise (not Dany's:  _a mother always knows that kind of things,_ she told him when they found out), their first kids, Edgar and Lyella, along with Sarayna, had come to them one day and calmly announced that they loved each other and intented to marry. Dany finally convinced Jon to overcome his shock and give their children his blessing. She hadn't been surprised at all. She somehow knew that Edgar and Lyella had been together since they were 14 years old, and Sarayna had been added to the equation some years later. When the announcement had come, Edgar and Lyella had been 22 years old and Sarayna 18. They were old enough to decide what was best for them, and Daenerys wouldn't stand in their way.

Jon was upset, of course.  _But not as upset as when he found out that Arya and Javier were a couple... What a day that was!!!_

Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna had travelled to Westeros, they wanted to meet Tyrion, influenced by their mother's fond description of her former Hand. Tyrion had remained childless until his death and had no desire to marry whatsoever. When he met the three of them, he was immediately impressed with Edgar's shrewdness in politics, Lyella's strong spirit and Sarayna's compassion and will to help those in need. So, some years later, after they had married, he named Edgar his heir. Daenerys would have never imagined it, but House Targaryen had been restored in power in Westeros once more. Her son had been an incredible King, and he had left behind him an enormous legacy, along with his sisters. People used to say they were Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya reborn.

Unlike their ancestors, Edgar had children only from Lyella. Five beautiful children. Their firstborn and heir to the Throne, Daenerys. Then came Aegon, Rhaegar, Shaera and Steffon. Edgar loved Sarayna equally with Lyella and they had been trying for many years to have a babe. Until the Great Maester informed them that Sarayna was barren.

Daenerys still remembers that day. Her sweet girl had fallen into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She was inconsolable and refused to eat for many days. Finally, Edgar and Lyella managed to comfort her a little and convinced her to return to Kings Landing. Slowly, their love for their sister healed her wounds and they were happy again.

Visenya had proven herself a worthy successor for Jon and Daenerys. She was called Empress, and was equally respected and feared. She had married a rich noble from Dorne, and had three children.

Jaehaerys, along with the second set of twins, Daeron and Rhaenyra, had proven themselves as adventurous as their aunt Arya. None of them wanted to marry, and they were away from Meereen most of the time of the year, but they returned once or twice a year, to reunite with their parents.

Daemon was the biggest surprise for Jon and Dany. He had decided to travel to Winterfell, to see with his own eyes where his father had been born and grown. An old Lyanna Mormont had greeted him. He had stayed for four months, and those months were enough to change Lyanna's mind about her successor. She had been childless as well, having never trusted the greedy Lords of the North, and was at a loss in regards to succession. Until Daemon came to Winterfell. She named him her heir, and Daemon Targaryen was crowned King in the North. He was known in history as Daemon the Wise, or Daemon the Dragon of the North. He had married a simple peasant girl, a girl with a kind soul and generous heart, and she had given him six children.

Aryanys had followed her brother Daemon in Winterfell and became Hand of the King. She,too, chose to remain childless.

Their youngest, Robb, was a rebellious spirit. Daenerys' Unsullied chose the young Prince as their new leader. Commanding the Unsullied and the Dothraki, he helped Visenya in keeping Essos and the Free Cities in check and helped significantly in extinguishing slavery once and for all.  He was married to Arya's daughter, Catelyn, and they had two children.

Mareva, their oldest, chose to stay with Visenya and help her in governing Essos. Visenya named her Hand of the Empress.

* * *

 

Finally escaping from her thoughts, Daenerys looks at her Jon and smiles. "What do you say? Shall we go?"

Her husband sighs. "Do I have another choice? Fine, I'll come with you. But I fully intend to eat that fermented crab and bend you over our desk later. It's the least you can do to compensate me for my suffering."

Daenerys laughs loudly and starts walking in front of him, swaying her hips just a little. "Come on! Arya and Javier with their kids are here, too."

Jon groans. "Don't remind me."

"Seriously? After all these years?"

"Yes. And don't you dare laugh at me."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

 

_They are in her solar, discussing various matters about trade with Westeros and the Iron Islands. She is holding Visenya in her arms, having just finished nursing her, while Edgar and Lyella are playing with Ghost, chasing him around the room._

_"Where is  Arya? I want her opinion on that matter."_

_She hesitates to answer. Because the last time she saw Arya, she was outside her room, kissing Javier passionately, her back on the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist._

_"I... I think she is in her room. But I don't think it is a good idea to disturb her. She... ehm, she is tired from yesterday's practice."_

_Jon frowns. "Well, she was up and about this morning. I don't think she is that tired. I'm going to her room."_

_Oh, Gods, she thinks. This is not going to end up well._

_Just to confirm her fears, a while later she hears her husband screaming like a madman. "ARYA!"_

_She lets Visenya in her crib and quickly runs to Arya's bedroom. Then she fully understands the reason why Jon screamed so loudly, the whole Meereen must have heard him._

_Arya is on all fours, sweaty and moaning. Javier is right behind her, balls deep inside her, and she is gyrating her hips, not bothering to stop just because Jon saw her. The room smells of sex and wine. Finally, the lovers stop for a while and Arya throws a murderous look at Jon._

_"Seriously, brother. Learn to knock a door. It will save you from many troubles. Next time, it might be your children you will catch."_

_Then, she turns to Javier. "Why did you stop? I was close."  She starts moving again, causing both of them to moan loudly._

_Jon stands there in a trance, his mouth hanging open in shock._

_Arya looks at him again, and this time Daenerys trully thinks the girl will murder Jon._

_"Get...get out...you moron... And...and close... close... OH GODS YES!!!... close the damn door!!!"_

_Daenerys decides to put her husband out of his misery , dragging him by the hand and closing the door behind her, leaving the two lovers alone._

_When they are back into their solar, he seems to come out of his shock. "What... what was that I have just seen?"_

_She starts losing her patience. "Arya was fucking the leader of my Second Sons. And she seemed quite happy about it. So do me a favor and don't whine about it."_

_"Dany! She... she is my little sister! She is a child!"_

_"Uhm, no she isn't. She is 20 years old. She is a woman, and she can perfectly decide on her own what she will do with her body. She is not a child anymore, Jon. So stop treating her like one. She is a woman ,with feelings and sexual urges. She has every right to fuck. Whenever she wants, however she wants and with anyone she likes."_

_"But..."_

_"Say one more word, and you will sleep on the couch tonight."_

_Indeed, he slept on the couch for a week. He only changed his stance on the matter because she threatened to leave him sleeping there for three more months._

* * *

 

They finally reach the throne room. All their children and grandchildren are there.

"Happy name day, Mama!"

"Happy name day, Grandma!"

She can't help it, a few tears start falling on her cheeks. This is her home, her happiness. 

Jon squeezes her hand into his. "Look at them. Look at what we have created." He has finally overcome his distaste for family gatherings, at least for today.

Until their granddaughter Eleana , Robb's daughter with Catelyn, comes running to them. "Old Papa! You hair is whiter than last year!"

Jon groans. "Here we go again."

* * *

**60 YEARS LATER**

"No." he chokes, tears running from his eyes. "No, you can't leave me. Together. That's what we promised to each other, remember?"

She smiles weakly. "I do remember, my love. But death does not know of promises. My time has come."

They are 84 years old now, in their bedroom. Two days ago, she started feeling her life force leaving her. She knows her time has come. But her stubborn husband refuses to comprehend it.

"Promise me this, at least." He takes her hands tenderly in his and kisses her knuckles, the tears never stopping falling. "Promise me you will wait for me on the other side. Promise me death will never tear us apart."

Her voice is barely audible. "I will wait for you. And I will find you again. In our next life. Just like you hand told me in the Dragonpit. I will always find you. Because our love can't ever be restrained in time and space."

He simply nods and kisses her forehead.

"Goodbye, my Jon. I will see you again."

Her last breath leaves her lips. And the old King lies beside her and holds her in his arms, crying. He knows he will follow her soon.

"Together, Dany. Now and always.  _Together._ "

* * *

 

She has been waiting for him, as she promised him. When he closes his eyes forever, three months later, she is there.

They are both 23 again, like when they first met. 

She smiles and takes his hand in hers.

"We did a splendid job, I think. What do you say?"

"Yes, my love. We changed the world for the better. Our children and grandchildren are continuing our legacy. We served. And now we will rest."

 

 

 


	13. Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna fell in love. Their first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have multiple POVs, from the Targaryen children. Sexy times ahead, beware ;)

**EDGAR**

Perhaps he should have known it, perhaps he should have expected it. Maybe it is sick in other people's eyes, but not for theirs. As they lie on their bed in the Red Keep in Kings Landing, all three naked and sweaty and breathing hard, he can't help but smile as he remembers how they got together. Lyella and Sarayna fall asleep in his arms after a while, and he is left alone with his memories.

He knows it started  _that day._

He and Lyella were roughly 15 years old. He had been walking towards his room, after a tiring day of studying and practicing with swords.

When he suddenly heard  _that sound._

* * *

_He decides to step into the room. It is Lyella's bedroom, and he probably shouldn't startle her. But the door is open. Almost close, but open._

_Before he gets in, a lecherous thought forms inside his mind. What if... What is she doing? That sound was most definitely not a sound of distress or pain. It was... more like a moan._

_He peeks through the small opening, and his breath is caught in his throat._

_Lyella has just finished her bath. She is still wet, her long silver hair reaching up to her breasts. Her body is glistening from the precious oils she loves to use, like their mother, the smells of coconut and jasmine having filled her room._

_And she is naked. Totally naked. She is lying on her big pillows, and he can't help but look transfixed at her body._

_By the Gods, she is so beautiful..._

_Although they are only 14 years old, the bards in Meereen have already made songs about his sister. Now, he can understand why._

_Her breasts, still growing, and her rosy nipples, now hardened, are on perfect display for him. Her flat, smooth stomach, her strong legs, all well muscled from the sparring lessons they both have and from horse riding as well. Her slender arms, her delicate fingers. Everything on her is perfection._

_Especially now, that those fingers are caressing the area between her legs. Her legs are spread wide open, and he highly doubts she cares if someone walks in on her right now. Her eyes are shut, her face has a look of pure pleasure as she is massaging her clit, moaning louder and louder._

_His mouth has gone dry, and the sounds she lets are making his cock twitch inside his breeches. He can't even bring himself to feel ashamed._

_And then, she surprises him even more. "Edgar..."_

_Has she...has she just whispered my name?_

_"Oh, Edgar, yes. Oh, yes, right there."_

_He must have gone crazy. But her moans of his name grow even louder, and he can't deny what he is hearing anymore._

_"Edgar, yes, yes, just like this. Oh Gods, I love you. I love you brother..."_

_She is moaning so loud now, he understands she must be close to cumming._

_"Oh, Edgar, yes! Yes, my love!" She has opened her legs even wider if that's possible and slightly lifted them on air. When she comes down from her high, she lets out a big sigh and stands up to grab a silk robe and cover her nakedness._

_He can't stand this exquisite torture anymore. He goes straight to his bedroom and divests himself from his breeches, grabing his cock in his had and furiously stroking it. It doesn't take long to cum, moaning loudly._

_"Lyella..."_

* * *

_Today is a big day. Their 15th name day, and he couldn't be more excited. He has finally found the courage to tell her how he feels, to tell her he loves her too. She occupies his dreams and haunts his days. He is certain now, they are made for each other. Like so many Targaryens before them, just like their parents._

_She is astonishing tonight, looking every bit like the princess she is. She is wearing a beautiful lilac silk dress, with a bare back and a modest cleavage. Her handmaidens have braided her hair with flowers and she also wears a small silver crown with white and blue diamonds. His own crown is silver too, with onyx and rubies adorning it, and he wears a black and red attire, a proper Targaryen prince._

_They sit side by side, as nobles and merchants from all over the world bow before them and present them with their gifts. Swords, crowns, jewels, perfumes, a noble has even brought two domesticated beasts he has never seen. "Cheetahs, Your Highnesses. The fastest animals in the world. They are fine hunters, but we have also trained them to become your faithful guardians."_

_When the nobles have finished with their presents, Mother and Father come towards them, smiling broadly._

_"When I returned to Meereen 15 years ago, I thought that Drogon was the last dragon on Earth. I was wrong, however. In the catacombs of the Great Pyramid, my late dragons Rhaegal and  Viserion had laid 8 beautiful eggs. Celebrating your 15th name day, I couldn't find a better gift for you two. Along with the eggs, you brought me hope. A hope for finding happiness and a true home. So, I entrust you with two of my most precious possessings. I hope they become your friends, your brothers and your protectors, if need be."_

_Their Mother steps forward, holding a small wooden box in her hands. When she opens it, they can't help but gasp._

_Inside the box there are two eggs, nested carefully. The one is blood red, and he doesn't know how or why, but he almost feels the creature inside it calling him, reaching for him. Without thinking it much, he takes the red egg in his hands, at the same time Lyella takes the purple one. It feels warm, it feels... familiar. Tears sting his eyes, and he does his best to stop them from falling. He looks Lyella, and she has the same look of reverence and awe in her eyes._

_"Thank you Mother, thank you Father", they whisper quietly and hug them tightly._

_Their father looks at them with love... and a bit of melancholy in his face. "Every rider bonds with a certain dragon. They will be more than dragons to you, they will be your siblings. And if something ever happens to them and you lose them, the void will never be filled. I may have hatched one of the new eggs your mother found, my Lyanna, but I can still feel the pain of losing Rhaegal. Keep them safe, as they will always try to keep you safe. Never betray them, never stray away from them."_

_Mother takes Father's hands in hers sympathetically. "Try to leave this behind you, my love. Rhaegal would have wanted you to move on, and I am sure he looks upon us from heaven."_

_The feast comes to its end eventually, everyone gradually leaving. It has been a hectic day for all of them, physically and emotionally._

_Edgar walks beside Lyella up to their chambers. When they reach hers, she makes a move to get in, but he stops her, grabbing her from her wrist._

_She looks surprised. "Edgar, what is it?"_

_He feels his blood boil inside him, the desire and lust he has been restraining ready to burst. "Oh, I think you know exactly what is going on. In fact, I think you did this deliberately." He leans into her ear and whispers deviously. "You know, that day, after your bath...when you had left your door open and pulled that little number off... Naked on your sheets, playing with your pussy, moaning my name as you came... Am I wrong, sister?"_

_Her body is shaking,so close to him it is almost painful. Before he can comprehend what is happening, she grabs him from the wrist nside her bedroom, locks the door and  pushes him on the door. Her eyes are blazing, those brown eyes so alike his own. There is no return from this._

_"No, you are not wrong. And I think you owe me a birthday present. As I owe you one."_

_They start kissing hurriedly, tongues battling each other for dominance. They undress each other, him ripping her dress in the process and her ripping his tunic. When they are finally naked, they look at each other hungrily. She openly ogles at his cock, hard and ready for her._

_"Look at that. You really are my big brother."_

_Their first time is awkward and short, both cumming quickly. They were each other's firsts, and Lyella whined painfully when he took her virginity. But he tried his best to be as gentle as he could. Their next times that night were even better and they both lasted significantly longer._

* * *

_After their name day, all they do is wait until night to sneak in each other's room. They are 16 years old now, a year has passed, and nothing has changed. They love each other even more, if that is possible._

_During this year, they have learnt every trick, every secret to please each other in every way. Amongst other presents they had received in their 15th name day, there was a book from a rich merchant from Lys. The book had pictures of couples fucking in various positions, and  Lyella had been hellbent on trying them all. They had tried them all indeed, they didn't repeat some of them but some others became their favourite. Edgar would always love taking her on all fours, grabbing her hair as he fucked her with hard, deep thrusts, and he also liked letting her in control. He absolutely loved seeing her bouncing on him, her breasts going up and down, her forehead sweaty from the effort. Lyella, on the other hand, particularly liked him taking her from behind, both on their knees and her back on his chest, while his hands would roll her nipples. Both of them also loved taking each other in their mouths, and it was way more pleasurable when they did it at the same time._

_Reaching their 18th year, they were more than certain they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. When they became 20 years old, they decided it was time to announce their relationship to their parents. Lyella had told him to be prepared for their father's reaction, because he wasn't raised this way and he might find it abysmal._

_Then again, life has other plans. And their own plans changed due to another person that came between them and made them love her as much as they loved each other. Their younger sister, Sarayna._

* * *

**SARAYNA**

She knew she loved her siblings. All of them, older and younger. Yet, she could have never imagined this would happen.

She would have never imagined loving Edgar and Lyella, not as a sister but as a lover. She had never expected them loving her, too. She never imagined all three of them marrying and making a family of their own. And she had certainly never expected them to travel to Westeros and become King and Queens.

She knows Edgar thinks she has fallen asleep, but she hasn't. Laying naked in his and Lyella's arms, she reminisces all of what has happened and led them here.

* * *

_She had been 16 years old, when she first saw them. Her first thought was to immediately inform her parents. She never did, and she was glad for her decision._

_She had been heading for Lyella's room, to ask her something about their lessons in History of Essos and Westeros. When she reached her destination, though, a big surprise was waiting for her._

_The door was a little open, and wild sounds were coming from inside. Moans of a man._

_"Does...does Lyella have a lover?" She couldn't help but sneak a peek. And what she saw, was almost enough to make her moan too._

_Edgar was the one moaning, Lyella on her knees. They were both naked. And Lyella had her twin's cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue on the head and then swallowing it whole._

_It was... erotic. Stimulating. There were no other words to describe it. She had also lost her virginity to a random boy in Meereen, but the couple in front of her... They were perfection. The very picture of love, lust and sex. Edgar, with his well-toned body, his unruly black curls, his dark eyes shut in pleasure. And Lyella, with her silver hair free from any restraints, gorgeous tits with pink nipples and a slender body._

_Suddenly, Lyella left Edgar's cock from her mouth and he whined. And Sarayna almost whined herself, too._

_It was thick. Long and thick, longer than that boy's. And she suddenly imagined how it would be if it was inside her, stretching her..._

_"Lyella, what the fuck?" Edgar growled. "I was about to cum!"_

_"No, you won't. Not until you admit it."_

_What did Lyella want Edgar to admit?_

_"Okay, fine! You are right, I want this!"_

_"What do you want, brother dearest? Be more specific."_

_He let out one more frustrated sound. "I want to fuck our sister, okay? I want to fuck Sarayna!"_

_Her breath was stuck in her throat. What...? Does he...want me?_

_Lyella stood up from her knees and kissed him soundly in the mouth. "And I want to fuck her, too."_

_No, no this was too much. But she couldn't take her eyes from them. She would ponder their words later, alone._

_Lyella lied on the bed and spread her legs wide open. From where she stood, Sarayna could clearly see her pussy, shaved from its hair, like women in Essos used to do. It was pink and glistening, and she suddenly felt the need to storm inside the room, take her clothes off and start licking and sucking at it, until she made Lyella moan and cum into her mouth._

_Alas, she didn't. And Edgar stepped between Lyella's legs, lifted them in the air, spread them in a V and slid inside her in one fluid motion._

_Lyella screamed in pleasure as Edgar pounded inside her, fucking her hard. "YES, EDGAR, YES!"_

_She couldn't stay any longer. She fleed from the scene, running towards her bedroom._

_Stupid girl! If they had caight you... But then again, they said they wanted to fuck you..._

* * *

Little did she know, they had done it deliberately. Lyella had seen Sarayna peeking from the small opening of the door. And when they finished, she smiled lecherously at Edgar.

"The game has just started, brother."

* * *

_Sarayna had been in her bedroom that day, studying. Her mind, though, couldn't focus on what she was reading. After that day, all she could think was Edgar and Lyella fucking. And admitting they wanted to fuck her, too._

_"Hey, sweet girl, still studying?"_

_Sarayna was startled and turned to the voice calling her. Lyella had gotten inside her room at some point, and she hadn't even noticed because she was daydreaming. She was wearing a long blue robe and she was barefoot._

_"Uhm, yes, still studying. I have this geography project I must finish..."_

_"I think there are other things you can do in your leisure time. More...pleasurable things. Like the ones I did with Edgar that day, and you were oh so content to watch."_

_She felt her blood running cold in her veins. "I... I am so sorry, I swear I will never do that again. I will never tell mother and father about it..."_

_Lyella stopped her rambling abruptly, softly kissing her on the lips. They were so soft on hers, and she tasted like strawberries. Sighing, she let herself melt in Lyella's hands as they continued kissing. Lyella quickly undressed her and then divested herself of her robe, revealing she had been wearing nothing underneath it._

_Suddenly, Sarayna felt shy under her sister's scrutiny. She made an attempt at covering her breasts, but Lyella stopped her._

_"Silly girl. Didn't you hear us when we told each other that we want to fuck you? We love you, as we love each other. In fact, Edgar is waiting in the room next to this and is hearing us. I just want to know if you want us the same way we want you. If not, I will leave this room immediately and we will never bother you again. But I think you want it. Do you, sister?"_

_"Yes... Yes, Gods damn me, I want it. I want you, both of you. More than anything."_

_"Perfect. And don't try to hide your tits. They are certainly bigger than mine were at that age." And without warning, Lyella took her by the hand and led her on the bed, softly pushing her to lie on her back._

_"Make yourself comfortable and relax. I guarantee you, you will enjoy this."_

_She started slowly kissing her again, and after a while she went lower. She took her left nipple between her fingers, tweaking it and making Sarayna moan softly._

_"That's my good girl." ,she crooned. While she was playing with her left nipple, she took her right one in her mouth, suckling and biting it softly. Soon enough, Sarayna was thrashing onto the bed, turned on by her sister's ministrations. "Yes,oh Gods, yes..."_

_Lyella smirked, in that self-satisfied way of hers, and one of her hands left her breasts. Sarayna whined pitifully, but then she gasped, as her sister slid two fingers inside her wet cunt, thrusting them quickly._

_They remained like this for a while, Sarayna moaning heavily as Lyella played with her breasts and fingered her. Until a male voice filled the room._

_"Mind if I cut in?"_

_Sarayna gasped and tried to cover herself, but Lyella laughed. It was Edgar, wearing a black robe. Sarayna suspected that he was also wearing nothing._

_"Here you are, brother." Lyella cooed. "I was wondering when you would decide to join us. I have missed you."_

_"You had me last night, four times, Ly. Now it is Sarayna's turn."_

_Lyella smiled and got off Sarayna, letting space for her twin. Edgar untied his robe and let it fall on the floor, revealing his hard cock.Sarayna felt a gush of wetness inside her._

_"Lyella told me you have a problem, dear. What is the problem? Can I fix it?"_

_He was certainly playing,and she decided to play along. "Yes, brother. It's my pussy... It itches me all the time, and it is hot and wet. Can you help make it go away?"_

_"Don't worry, sweetheart. I can make it go away. I'll take care of you."_

_He started slowly descending downwards, and Sarayna panted when she felt his breath on her sensitive folds. Soon she was whimpering loudly as Edgar's tongue licked her up and down. Her fluids leaked in his mouth, as he drew her clit into his lips._

_"Oh, brother! That feels so good!"_

_Euphoria started to overtake her. She thought to cover her mouth to muffle her screams as she came, but decided against it. "Yes, Edgar, yes!" she screamed while she humped his face, riding the last waves of pleasure._

_Edgar stood up and smirked at her, innocently. "Did the pain go away, sweet sister?"_

_"No, Edgar. I... I need something else." she said, pointedly looking at his erection._

_He laughed. "I have just the thing. But don't forget our Lyella. Ly, come and stand in front of her face._

_Lyella did as he told her, opening her legs in front of Sarayna._

_"Now, little girl. You will lick Lyella until she cums. And I will fuck you from behind. Is that right?"_

_A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. "Yes. I will have you both."_

_Growling, Edgar lifted her up on her hands and knees, positioning her right in front of Lyella's pussy. Sarayna started licking and biting her clit immediately, and Lyella moaned loudly. Edgar then grabbed her by her hair and plunged his cock inside her._

_Sarayna's mouth dropped open in a high- pitched wail, feeling her brother's cock inside her. It was perfect._

_"Isn't it big, baby sister?" Lyella cooed as Sarayna continued licking her. "Can you feel it moving inside you? Can you feel it throbbing? So big, so thick. Just made for you and me."_

_"Yes, yes...oh Gods, yes..._ _"I love you, Ly." Sarayna gasped. "I love you too, Edgar. You feel so good in my pussy."_

_Edgar only grunted and started moving faster. He had finally got impatient and pistoned inside her, which caused Sarayna to leave Lyella's cunt and start screaming._

_"Oh, Edgar, I want to cum!"_

_Lyella started fingering herself, moaning and looking at them with eyes darkened from pleasure. "Fuck her hard, brother. Give it to her, I want to see her cumming all over your cock!"_

_Seeing Lyella fingering her pussy, feeling Edgar inside her... it was too much. Finally, after a while, Sarayna's orgasm washed over her and her back bowed, her cries of pleasure echoing inside her room. "Oh, Edgar, yes! Oh, I'm cumming!"_

_Edgar hammered into her until he reached his own orgasm. With a loud grunt, he filled her with his hot cum and pulled out. She whined when she felt his seed dripping down her thighs. Lyella came too, on her own fingers._

_All three of them fell exhausted on the bed, Edgar in the middle, holding his sisters in each arm._

_"So..." she said shyly. "What comes after that?"_

_Her brother smiled at her, tucking her sweaty black hair behind her ear. "We will fuck some more. And more, and more. None of us wants to leave you. We want you by our side, like Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. And when you become 18 years of age, we will marry. All of us."_

_"You promise?"_

_He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "We promise." both Edgar and Lyella said._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings' announcement and wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have the announcement from the siblings to their parents and their reactions. After that, the meeting with Tyrion, Edgar's crowning along with his sisters and them creating a family of their own :)  
> P.S. I made a few small changes in chapters 3 and 4, so some things could make more sense.

**LYELLA**

-Are you certain about this, Edgar? 

_Yes, Ly. We have to be honest with them. We have been together since we were 15, and Sarayna joined us when we were 20. Two years ago. Do you really think we can keep this a secret for much longer? I want to marry you. Both of you. And I won't do it without their blessing.

She rolls her eyes, -Father's blessing, you mean. It's him you fear the most. It's his blessing you want the most, his reassurance that you are doing nothing wrong. 

He sighs, rolling over to his side to hug her naked body. -Yes. He... he is my hero, Lyella. I don't want to do anything that will dissapoint him. And our relationship may be one of those things.

-He doesn't have a say to this, to us. Mother is his aunt, in case you have forgotten. Marrying in the family isn't something unusual for the Targaryens. Even the Starks used to marry within the family. Rickard and Lyarra Stark were cousins, for Gods sake. 

-This is different, Ly. We are brother and sister. We may not see ourselves as such anymore, but father does. And I think this will hit him hard.

-Okay, fine. We will tell them. All three of us. Tomorrow morning. The sooner the better. However, have you thought what we will do if they not give us their approval?

-Honestly? The only solution will be to leave Meereen. I know it will be extremely painful for all of us. But, if we are not welcome in this family anymore, there will be no reason to stay here.

This conversation has been really starting to get on her nerves. She needs to distract herself from the imminent changes in their lives, for better or for worse. She needs him.

She grabs his cock in her hand and strokes it softly, earning her a deep groan. "Let's not talk about this anymore. What is to be done, will be done anyway. Now, I need to feel you. I need you to show me how much you love me."

"You have me. Now and always."

His hands clasp over both of her bare breasts and squeeze them together, running his fingers over her rosy nipples until they pucker up. Slowly, he goes down on her, never stopping playing with her tits, and she lets out a whimper of pleasure as he wrapps his mouth around her clit and sucks hard. When she almost cums, he pulls his mouth away, making her whine.

"I love your pussy. I love licking it until you cum in my mouth. But I love more being buried inside you, feeling you."

She spreads her legs wide open, as Edgar runs the head of his cock against her wet folds. Soon, he slids inside her, burying himself to the hilt and making both of them moan. Then, he rears back and thrusts into her again, building a steady pace. 

After a while, Lyella feels her orgasm approaching, washing over her like a wave, and she loses her patience. "Please, Edgar... please..."

Edgar picks up his pace, now hammering away into her. He grips her hips so hard, she is certain there will be marks later. But she doesn't care. She finally cums and lets out a loud scream, her juices flowing out of her. He cums at the same time, his seed filling her cunt. 

Edgar stays inside her for a while before sliding out of her. He falls beside her, breathing hard. When she manages to control her breath, she turns around and smiles at him.

"You're right. We belong together."

* * *

**DAENERYS**

"You can't be serious, Jon. They love each other, all of them. You know they do, you can see it. And they make each other happy. Why can't you accept it?"

"No. It's you who can not see clearly. They are  _siblings,_ Dany, for fuck's sake. The audacity he had, to tell me into my face that I should find it normal, just because I am your nephew. This is totally different. It is... it is abominable."

She can feel her blood boiling in her veins.  _"Don't you dare."_ she hisses, startling him.  _"Don't you dare, Jon Snow._ Don't you dare to suggest that they make you ashamed. They love us, more than anything. They have never done anything against our will. They strived to make us proud. And when they ask one thing of you, when your son, who adores you, asks your blessing for their marriage, you react like this. Did you hear what they said? Did you bother to care about Sarayna's and Lyella's tears? They said that if we can not accept them, they will leave and find their happiness elsewhere. Our children, Jon.  _My children._ Or did you forget that I almost died birthing the twins?"

His lips form a thin line. "Yes, you almost died. And they grew up to bring us shame. What a way to repay their parents."

Daenerys has never felt so enraged in her life. Or so heartbroken. She raises and moves her hand so quickly, the only thing she comprehends is the loud sound of her hand slapping Jon's cheek. He touches his face, looking at her almost disbelievingly.

_"Listen well to me, Jon Snow. For I won't repeat myself."_ Her voice is ice, and he visibly shudders under her gaze. He is taller than her, but now she feels as if she is the one hovering above him.

"I have never told you, because I didn't want to hurt you. But after I took Kings Landing, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would always put my children above anyone else. Even their own father. And I have not strayed from my stance ever since. It hurts me to say it, but it seems this time has come. I am still Queen of Meereen. And if you can't accept our children's love for each other, if you have decided to cause pain to Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna... They will not be the ones who will leave this city. It will be you."

Something breaks inside him ,she can see it in his eyes. He tries to approach her. "Dany..."

" I give you four months. Four months to think over what you have said and done today. To apologise to your son for insulting and slapping him, to apologise to your daughters for making them cry and feel like whores. If you adhere on your opinions, you will leave this city and return to Dragonstone. I love you Jon. But I love my children more. And I would choose them over you. Don't force me into this. Deep down, I know you love them. And there is nothing shameful about what they have. As there is nothing shameful about what we have. Unless you have decided to remember that silly Stark honour of yours. Think about it, Jon. And think wisely. Also, from today, you will sleep in seperate chambers. I have no desire to sleep beside the man who has caused my children so much pain."

Finishing what she had to say, she turns her back on him and leaves. She never sees the tears running from his eyes, and he never sees her crying once she reaches their solar.

* * *

**EDGAR**

These three months have been painful. For all of them, even for his younger siblings.

He feels his father's rejection as a stab to his heart. But when their mother calmly announced them that they would stay and father would be the one to leave if he couldn't accept their relationship, he was surprised, to say the least. He felt relief for a while, even. But then, at the mere thought of seperating his parents and never seeing his father again... It all became worse.

Until this morning.

Father comes from his chambers and takes his seat beside mother for breakfast. The children look each other surprised. Visenya seems suddenly very interested at watching her parents. His younger sister has always been astute, mother often joking that they should have named her Αlyssanne.

They all start eating, an eerie silence having fallen upon them. When they finish, father stands up and clears his throat. "Edgar, Lyella, Sarayna, I want to speak with you. Privately, at my solar."

"What could he possibly want to tell us?" Lyella is seething, the blood of the dragon inside her ready to raze the whole Pyramid. "Hasn't he made us feel ashamed enough?"

"Ly, give him a chance. You don't know, he may have changed his mind." Sarayna pleads quietly.  _His sweet sister, always seeing the good in people, always giving second chances._

"Ly, Sarayna is right. Let's go and talk to him. How much worse can things become?"

Lyella sighs and starts walking towards their father's solar. He and Sarayna follow her.

Father is already there, his face lighting up when they arrive. But his eyes seem gaunt and hollow, black circles under them.  _He must have been sleepless for many nights._

"Sit down, please. All of you."

They comply, albeit reluctantly. What follows is almost enough to leave them with their mouths hanging open.

"Your mother was right. And I was wrong. As usual, it seems. All these months, I have been trying to comprehend why you have loved each other, what you have found in each other that you couldn't seek in someone else. And the answer was obvious. We are Targaryens. You are Targaryens. It is in your blood, as much as it is in mine. I should have never judged you so hard. Granted, it was shocking. It still is. But my shock can not surmount my love for you. And I am ashamed for the way I reacted. I am ashamed for insulting you, for slapping you, Edgar. I am so sorry for insinuating that my little girls are behaving like whores. I will be sorry for it for the rest of my life." Tears fall copiously from his eyes, and Sarayna is softly crying, too.

"All I am asking for is a second chance. Gods know I don't deserve it. But I don't want to make you leave. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again, of being all alone in Dragonstone again, without your mother, without my family. I can't live without you. Stabbing me in the heart for a second time would be better. You have my blessing for this wedding. I wish you a long, happy life, and may the Gods gift you with as many children as you wish. And I promise you, I will do everything I can to keep this family united."

Sarayna falls in father's arms then, crying. Edgar soon steps forward and hugs him tightly. But not Lyella.

"You are forgiven, father. At least from me." Sarayna whispers through her tears.

"Same goes for me."

Jon looks at them happily with a teary smile. But Lyella hasn't said her last word.

"I can't believe you, you two. You are pathetic."

She turns to their father, her eyes blazing. "You may have succeeded in making those two fools believe you. I am not so stupid though. A trait I certainly didn't get from you."

"Ly!" He admonishes her, astonished.

"No, brother. Let me finish, and then tell me if you disagree with anything I said." 

She steps forward, looking father straight in the eye. She is taller than him, with a posture full of elegance, but also commanding respect, and some merchants that have seen her whisper she looks like their late grandfather, Rhaegar Targaryen. Except from her eyes, of course.

"When Edgar told me he wanted to announce you our relationship, I knew what would have come. Because, honestly, you don't know any better. You have always put honour before anything else. Like when you told your siblings about your parentage, and Sansa Stark immediately told Tyrion Lannister and Varys. And you defended her. Like when Aunt Arya told you that mother does not belong to your family, and you were oh so happy to agree with her. Like all those times, when mother tried to approach you after the Great War, and you shoved her away. I thought you couldn't do worse. But here we are."

Her voice is dangerously low, and Edgar knows his twin well. She barely contains her rage. "When we came to you, when we told you we love each other... Okay, I got it. It was too much. But do you know what was also too much? It was too much when you slapped Edgar and insulted him in front of mother and our siblings. It was too much, when you compared me and Sarayna to Saera Targaryen, Alyssanne's daughter. The daughter who became a whore and opened her own brothel. You said in our faces we are whores. Well, I am sad to inform you that Edgar is my one and only, and Sarayna has only slept with one more boy. And none of us have asked to be paid."

"Essentially, calling us whores because of incest, you call mother a whore, too. Because she is your aunt, and you are her nephew. Is this what you insinuate, father dearest?"

Jon has gone pale. "No, never. And I am sorry for..."

"I don't care what you are sorry about!" she roars, her scream echoing in the solar. "You have crossed a line, Jon Targaryen. A line from which there is no return. At least for me. I couldn't care less about you giving us your blessing right now. It means nothing. You have dissapointed me. The man to whom I always ran to as a little girl when I was hurt, the man who read me fairytales, the man who said he would always be by my side and love me no matter what... The same man called me a whore. As I said, these two may be fools. They worship the very ground you walk on. But not me. Give us your blessing for the wedding or don't give it. We will leave after the wedding. We want to explore the world. And besides, I don't want to embarrass you with my whoring ways. But you will never hear from me again."

Lyella, head held up high, opens the door and leaves the solar. Their father collapses on a chair, crying his heart out.

"Don't listen to her, father. She is angry now, she will change her mind. Just give her some time."

"No, Edgar. Your sister is like your mother in this regard. She meant every word she said. She will never forgive me. I lost her. I lost my girl..."

Both Edgar and Sarayna try to comfort him, but to no avail. Just like mother's favourite is Visenya, they know that father's favourite is Lyella. And her words have broken his heart.

* * *

 

**DAENERYS**

Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna's wedding is a spectacular event. The biggest celebrating Essos has witnessed for years. Her son is painfully handsome in his velvet black tunic with the red three-headed dragon sewed on it, and matching black breeches and boots. Her Lyella is wearing a revealing silk red dress, the very dress she had worn for her own wedding. And her little Sarayna, shining in a deep green silk gown, whick brings out the violet of her eyes.

_Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya reborn, people say. So similar, and yet so different at the same time..._

Edgar and Lyella's dragons, Balerion and Valyria, are circling the Great Pyramid, sensing their riders' happiness and screeching loudly. They hatched them at 15 years old, and now, 7 years later, they have grown as much as Drogon had in that age. Balerion is just as fierce as her black-scaled child, whereas Valyria is quieter, but not less deadly, reminding her of Rhaegal.

People are dancing in the streets, their bellies full of food and wine. Nobles and merchants present their gifts to the newlyweds, gifts of every kind. Her children look happy. But not her husband.

She was informed of the huge fight between Jon and Lyella. And even if she has forgiven him, she understands it's not the same for Lyella. Her daughter is a dragon through and through, proud and fierce. Her father's words didn't just insult or hurt her. They enraged her. And one more thing that dragons are notorious for, is that they neither forget, nor forgive easily.

From the beginning of the ceremony, Lyella has been giving Jon the cold shoulder. She even refuse to let him walk her into the temple to Edgar, choosing her mother instead to do it. She has barely spoken to him since Jon tried to apologize, and things don't seem to be better now.

After they leave, one month after the wedding, she stands with Jon on the quay, waving at them goodbye. And only when they are alone in their chambers, her husband lets his tears fall freely.

She holds him tightly in her chest, caressing his black curls, now adorned with a bit of grey. "Don't worry, my love. Our children love you. So does Lyella. She will forgive you some day. Just give her time. Like you gave time to us. Just let her heal. Give her time... Your little girl will return to you."

He looks at her, his eyes so heartbroken and so hopeful at the same time, it breaks her heart. "Do you really believe it, Dany?"

"Yes. Our eldest has a heart of gold. She may be harsh, but she has your heart. Your kind heart. She will forgive you. I know it."

 

 

 

 


	15. Edgar, Lyella and Sarayna Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds travel around the world, reach Westeros and become Tyrion's heirs :)

**EDGAR**

They have been travelling all over Essos for a year now. They went to Pentos, Braavos, Lys, Astapor and Yunkai, Volantis, to every region known and unknown. Now they are residing in Dragonstone, which has been kept by their father, now considered part of the Targaryen Empire. The King of Westeros, Tyrion Lannister, decided to leave it to the Targaryens and their descendants.

"I want to meet him, you know. I want to meet Tyrion Lannister. You remember how fondly mother used to speak of him. He really must be a brilliant man."

Lyella nods absentmindedly. "Yes, it would be nice. I also want to see Westeros. Then, I am planning to go to the Iron Islands. Queen Yara Greyjoy was very happy when she came to our wedding, and seemed to get along with mother. Perhaps I can suggest to mother to give the Ironborn more trade privileges." She looks confused for a bit. "Where is Sarayna?"

"I think she went to play with the dragons. You know how dissapointed she was when no egg hatched for her. Our dragons love her as much as we do."

She bits her lip. "Talking about dragons... I don't think it would be wise to travel to Kings Landing on them. It could send the wrong message. Maybe we must leave them here, to roam free and hunt away from the city. If we decide to expand our visit, we can always call them."

He can't help but agree. "You're right. We can always call them and bring them back to us."

Lyella looks at him again, her cheeks flushed, a bashful smile on her lips. "Besides, I don't think I can ride Valyria in my state. I have been all dizzy and nauseous lately, riding a dragon would only make it worse."

It takes him some seconds to comprehend what she may imply. When she moves her palms to her belly and softly caresses it, he has no doubt.

He stands up and lifts Lyella in the air, swirling them both and laughing like a child who has been given his favourite sweet. "I am going to become a father! We are having a baby, Ly!"

She is laughing along with him. "Yes, I know. Now put me down, dizzy, remember?"

"Oh yes! Sorry about that." He lets her on her feet and kneels in front of her. "How far along are you?"

"I am three months along. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I remember mother saying the first three months are the most dangerous ones for having a miscarriage. Now I am three months and a half and I felt safe enough to tell you."

He turns his attention to her belly again. "Hello there, little dragon. I am your Papa. I can't wait to meet you. Mama and I love you so much already."

Lyella grabs him from his arms and picks him up, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. He knows his twin is far less romantic than him, but he can't help himself. They are expecting their first child.  _Their child..._

"Hey, don't you dare become all sappy now. My emotions are all over the place and without you, thank you very much."

"I was just talking to our daughter! You could simply close your ears and not listen."

"Ha ha, very funny. And how do you know it will be a girl?" She threads her fingers in his curls and brings him closer. "I love you." she whispers. "Now, more than ever."

"I love you, too." They lose themselves in a deep kiss for a while, Edgar's right hand unconsciously going to Lyella's stomach. Then Sarayna enters the room.

"Hey you two! Starting the fun without me?"

Lyella smiles and leaves him, going to Sarayna and taking her hands in hers. "I wanted to tell Edgar first, but I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you, too. I am pregnant, sister."

Sarayna is left speechless for a while, looking at Lyella with wide eyes. But then, a bright smile adorns her face. "Congratulations to you both. I hope you will let me spoil them, too."

"Edgar is already whipped, he believes it will be a girl. If he proves himself right, he will spoil her rotten without much aid from us."

Sarayna laughs, but then takes a serious expression. "Your children are my children, Lyella. I will love them as my own. There is no reason to be seperate in this. We are family, all three of us. And I am looking forward to meeting this little one."

He sees Lyella is moved by her sister's declaration. "Thank you, Sarayna. And I promise I will love your children equally with mine, too."

* * *

When they arrive to Kings Landing, two months later, Tyrion Lannister is waiting for them outside the gates of the city, a bright smile on his face. They sent him a letter before their journey, asking for permission, and he granted it. Lyella is showing now, being 5 months along.

"Well, my eyes must be deceiving me. I see the old bastard in front of me again. Edgar, my boy, you look exactly like your father. At least you don't brood, thank the Gods."

Lyella starts laughing. "You weren't there to see him as a boy, when mother shouted at him for secretly climbing on Drogon and taking him for rides at night. He can brood as well as our father, Your Grace."

Tyrion turns his attention to her. "My dear... You are the very copy of your mother. Taller, though, and with brown eyes. But anyone taller than me seems tall anyway, so who am I to judge? You must be Lyella, Edgar's twin. Your mother was so happy when you were born, she sent me a letter after the battle in Winterfell and the destruction of the Faceless Men in Braavos. She named me King before she left, I sincerely hope I haven't dissapointed her so far.

"And you, my dear, you must be Sarayna." He smiles at their young sister, making her blush. She has always been shy with men. "You look like Daenerys, too. Your hair may be black, but your eyes are hers. She made a family of her own and she found happiness... But pardon me, I am rambling. You must be tired, especially you, Lyella. Come inside. Kings Landing welcomes you."

* * *

Four months have passed, and they can't find it in themselves to leave the city. Neither does Tyrion. Edgar can't really understand what the tiny man sees in him, but Tyrion has repeatedly told him he wants to name him and his sister-wives his heirs.

"I don't know what you see in me, Your Grace. You can't possibly..."

"Cut off the crap. I've told you, it's Tyrion for you. As to what I see in you... It is more what I see in all three of you. You have the political shrewdness and cunningness to become King. You see behind people's intentions and lies, behind their rehearsed, perfumed words. You have stood present many times in court since you came, and I tell you, I am very impressed. You have the skills, the brains. It would be a piece of cake for you."

"As for your sisters... Well, you don't need me to tell you how fierce Lyella is, right? She reminds me of Daenerys in more ways than one. She certainly has her temper, but controls it slightly better. She has stood up for the common folk many times, insisting they deserve more. She has also seen what many great kings have failed to see. That poverty is another form of slavery. And, like your mother, she hates chains of every form. Then, you have Sarayna. Sweet Sarayna. Her kindness, her compassion, her will to make this wretched world become a better place. A soul like hers is rarely found. She walks among the people, sings with them, visits hospitals and schools, talks with orphans and widows. If we let you govern Westeros, as one... I believe you can do a many great things."

Suddenly, a servant enters the King's private office, seeming out of breath. "Prince Edgar! Princess Lyella has gone into labor!"

* * *

20 long hours. 18 of them spent in waiting. Then, the Grand Maester announces it is time for Lyella to push.

It takes two more hours, screaming, crying and cursing, but finally, they hear the sweetest sound. Their babe wails loudly, unhappy with getting out of its mother's safe, warm belly.

"A girl, my Prince and Princess! You have a daughter!" The Maester cuts the cord and takes their girl to wash and swaddle her.

He is blinded with tears as he kisses Lyella on the lips, a short, sweet kiss. "I told you so."

She is exhausted, but she is smiling too. "Don't be so smug. Let's see you in 16 years from now, when boys will start looking at her weirdly..."

"I don't hear you. She is my girl and will remain by my side forever."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Edgar."

The midwives come again in the room, to help Lyella deliver the afterbirth and clean her. After everything is settled, the Maester comes to their side, holding the precious bundle in his arms.

"Your daughter, Your Highnesses. Perfectly healthy."

Lyella takes her in her hands, as they both look at her, fascinated. She has a small tuft of silver hair, like her mother. Suddenly she yawns and opens her eyes, revealing striking purple irises.

"Daenerys Targaryen." Lyella announces. Then, in a smaller voice "Daenerys Joanna Targaryen. To honour both our parents."

He draws in a big breath. Lyella had been refusing to answer to their father's letters while they were travelling, still upset and enraged with his initial reaction about them. But now it seems she has forgiven him. "Lyella..."

She looks at him, her brown eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Send them a letter. Tell them their granddaughter has been born. And that we are waiting them in Kings Landing. To introduce them to her, and for our coronation as monarchs of Westeros."

Tyrion had also told her of his intentions, never bothering to hide he admired all three of them. Last time they had discussed this, she was still indecisive, like him. He knows her though. She has made her mind. Just like him.

* * *

 

**LYELLA**

She can't believe how fast her little girl is growing up. She is happy baby, smiling already at two months of age, but also a demanding baby. She cries a lot when they don't hold her in her arms. Edgar and Sarayna have really spoilt Daenerys, Dany for short, playing with her all day and singing to her to lull her to sleep. It is a trait all Targaryen children have, a beautiful voice. From their late grandfather Rhaegar. She vows to name her next child Rhaegar if it's a boy. 

The days pass, little Daenerys is almost three months, when Sarayna announces her excitedly that two ships with the Targaryen banner are approching Kings Landing.

She equally anticipates and dreads this moment. She will see her father again, after two years. They hadn't parted with the best terms, in fact she had been outright cold and unforgiving to him. She doesn't regret her decision to not forgive him right away, but she certainly sees now she had been too harsh. Perhaps she exploited the knowledge she is his favourite, but she did so in the worst possible way. Her father had been hurt and shocked from the revelation, and she had been cruel with him instead of trying to be sympathetic.

Later, when they arrive with Tyrion at the harbor to greet them, a surprise awaits them. Mother and father are there, along with Aunt Arya and her husband Javier, and some of their siblings. Jaehaerys and the other set of twins, Daeron and Rhaenyra. They all seem excited for this reunion. But father looks at them hesitantly, hurt evident in his eyes, and lowers his head when his eyes meet her.

She has to fix them. This is not what she wants. 

"Hello, father. Hello, mother. Welcome to Kings Landing."

Her father seems surprised hearing her addressing him. But pleasantly surprised, if she judges from the way he is looking at her hopefully.

Tyrion, sensing the awkwardness, adresses them again. "Come along, everyone. It has been so many years since the last time I saw you. You must be tired, and we have so many to talk about."

"Yes, my old friend. So many changes. I hope you have lots of wine, good wine." mother jokes good-naturedly.

"You deeply wound me, Daenerys. How can you doubt my taste in wine? The finest red Dornish wine is awaiting for us."

* * *

The dinner is a quiet but happy affair, eveybody chatting merrily about everything and nothing. She has been engrossed in conversing with Daeron and Rhaenyra. The twins seem as excited to discover the world as they had been after their wedding, and they aren't very keen on settling down.

Some hours later, Tyrion announces dinner is over. Some guards escort their parents, Aunt Arya, Javier and her siblings to their chambers, before she stops them abruptly.

"Mother, father, do you want to come and see your granddaughter? Children, Aunt Arya, you too."

Without waiting for an answer, she walks to her bedroom, and soon everyone follows her. Edgar and Sarayna are at her side.

Dany has done them the favor to be awake, her little face curiously observing all the new people around her. Her mother gasps when she takes her in her arms. "Oh my! What a beautiful little girl!"

"Yes, she is beautiful indeed. And we named her after the most important people in our lives. Our heroes. Daenerys Joanna."

Mother's eyes fill with tears, and so do father's. Edgar had deliberately left out their daughter's name from the letter. They both wanted it to be a surprise.

"You honor us, my loves. I pray she will grow up healthy and happy. Daenerys Joanna... It has a certain sound to it. Doesn't it, my love?"

Father speaks then, smiling. "Yes. It's a beautiful name. Thank you. Both of you."

Mother plays with her namesake for a little, before an excited Jaehaerys picks up the baby and starts pulling off funny faces to make her laugh. Little Dany squeals and moves her arms, delighted to have a new company. Everyone has their turn, taking the baby girl and playing with her. But not her father.

Mother soon picks up her husband's hesitancy and takes matters into her hands. "Alright everyone. Say goodnight to your siblings and Dany. We are all tired, we must rest. The next days are going to be even more exhausting."

Everyone complains, but reluctantly agrees to leave. Father makes a move to leave, but mother gently stops him. "Not you, Jon." she whispers. Edgar and Sarayna leave, too.

When they are all alone, she speaks first. "I was so enraged with you, with the way you reacted to our relationship. I was almost certain I could never forgive you. And then, this one started growing inside me. When Dany was born, I looked at her little face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. I thought of you. How we parted. Now, I understand. The thought of never seeing Dany again, of hearing her saying to me she will never talk to me again... It hasn't even happened, for Gods' sake. But it broke me. And I imagine how much worse it had been for you, hearing those words from me."

"I want to leave the past behind us. You tried to apologize and I was harsh and unforgiving. But truth is..." her eyes water. "I missed my Daddy. I missed you with each passing day, even though I pretended I didn't. My anger was never enough to make me despise you. And I am sorry if I made you feel that I do. You said, all you wanted was a second chance. I hope it's not too late for that chance. I hope it's not too late for us. Because I love you, Papa. We both messed up. Now, I want to have a fresh start."

He stays silent for some minutes. While she was speaking, tears had gradually started falling from both their eyes. And suddenly, in a matter of seconds, he walks towards her and hugs her fiercely, crying in her shoulder.

"I missed you too, little one. No matter what, you will always be my girl."

Their tears wash away all of the pain, the bitterness, the anger. Finally she steps out from his loving embrace, wiping her tears.

"I believe someone called Daenerys Joanna is very impatient to meet you. Do you want to hold her, father?"

His teary eyes shine. "Yes. I would love to."

They walk together to the crib, where Dany has been moving her arms and legs wildly. She doesn't seem very keen to sleep tonight.  _Here we go again..._

Gingerly, he picks Dany from the crib and holds her in his arms. "She is so beautiful, Lyella. She looks just like you. Like your mother. I know Daenerys is over the moon for our grandchild being named after her, but for me... I can't explain with words how much this means to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

She smiles and lets her head fall on his shoulder. Very slowly, he turns and kisses her on the forehead.

_Everything feels right now._

* * *

** SARAYNA **

7 years have passed. 7 years since their coronations as King and Queens of Westeros. 7 whole years they have been trying with Edgar to have a babe of their own. That goes without saying, she loves Lyella's children unconditionally. But she longs for a child of her own blood. Lyella had Dany first, then Rhaegar and now Aegon. She wants to experience this, too. 

She wants to become a mother.

She nervously awaits the Grand Maester to come and examine her today.  _Please, Gods. Please, don't bereave me of this happiness. Let me have a babe._

"Good morning, Your Grace. I have come for our arranged examination. Are you ready? Have you followed my instructions?"

"Yes, Maester."

"That is good to hear. Please lie down and untie your robe. We will have some external tests first and then some internal tests. I need to use some tools inside your private parts, in order to reach your womb and check it. However, I need your consent for this."

She feels nervous. but determined. "You have my permission. Do whatever is necessary."

* * *

After the Maester concludes the examinations, he walks away to wash his hands and leaves her alone to wash herself and redress. When he comes back, his face is grim.

_No, no... Gods, please no..._

He sighs and looks at her sympathetically. "I can say, with almost absolute certainty, that you are barren, Your Grace. You may have your monthly blood, but your womb seems to be... unsuitable of keeping a child and letting it grow inside you. I am so sorry, Your Grace."

Every word leaving his mouth feels like a stab in the heart. She can't take it anymore. She can't take the pain.

"Thank you, Maester. You may leave now."

When the old man leaves her room, she falls on her bed and sobs. She doesn't know for how long she is there. Until a thought passes from her mind.

_Mother... She had been unable to conceive for many years, too. She must know how I feel right now._

She needs her mother.

* * *

**DAENERYS**

That day, when a letter from Sarayna arrived, she didn't know what to expect. She had only said she would be there in two months, because she needed her.

But when her girl finally arrives, her heart sinks into her chest.

Sarayna is nothing like the happy woman she left in Kings Landing, crowned Queen of Westeros. Her face is gaunt, her cheeks hollow, her eyes empty of life. She is wearing a long black dress.

_What has happened?_

They walk together inside the Great Pyramid, up to her chambers. But she sees Sarayna is barely holding back tears. As soon as she closes the door behind her and sits on her bed, Sarayna runs into her arms, crying her heart out.

The only words she can make out of her rambling and her sobs are" I can't have children"...

_My little girl... My poor, sweet, innocent little girl..._

It takes days to convince her to get out of her chambers, the same chambers she had before leaving Meereen. Even then, things don't seem to get any better. Sarayna scarcely eats and her eyes are filled with tears every time she sees her younger siblings playing.

Her heart breaks for her girl. And, after discussing it with Jon, she decides to write a letter to Edgar and Lyella.

* * *

**SARAYNA**

Edgar and Lyella arrive in Meereen three months after her. She should have known her mother would intervene, and she doesn't blame her. She only wants the best for her children. But something inside her is broken. She can't look them in the eye. She can't look Edgar and tell him she is unable to give him children. She can't tell him of her failure.

When mother leaves them alone in Edgar's old chambers after dinner, Lyella approaches her first. "Why didn't you tell us, sister? Do you imagine how worried we were when you dissapeared one day without a trace? We have been looking everywhere for you. And then mother sent us that letter. Why did you leave?"

She thought she had no more tears left, but she is wrong. Her eyes betray her. "I wanted you to be rid of me. I...I am useless. A failure. My body has betrayed me. I can't have children" She turns to Edgar then. "I am so sorry, Edgar. I wanted to give you children, to make you happy. But I can't. So please, leave. Go back to Kings Landing, get on with your lives."

Edgar steps forward then and crushes her into his arms, muffling her sobs. Lyella joins them immediately, caressing her hair.

"What utter nonsence is all this? When did I make you feel I want you because I need your womb? Do you remember how we got together?"

Sarayna feels her cheeks hot.  _Oh, I remember..._

Edgar sees her reaction and smiles. "That's right. We all got together because we wanted each other. Because of love and desire. It never crossed my mind to be married to my sisters for the sole purpose of having children with them. They may call me Aegon the Conqueror reborn, but we are polar opposites in that aspect."

He lovingly caresses her hair and tilts her chin, kissing her softly. "All I want from you is  **you.** My sweet Sarayna. My kind, compasssionate sister. My sister, who has made the lives of the people in KIngs Landing better. The sister who built hospitals and schools for every child, boy or girl. The sister who has been trained professionally as a Healer and goes three times a week to hospitals and orphanages to offer her services. You are so much more than your body. And we love you exactly for who you are."

"Same goes for me." Lyella says with a smile. "I love you for everything Edgar said, and so much more. Don't sell yourself short, sister."

"So... you are not angry with me? Dissapointed?"

Edgar sighs and rolls his eyes, but Lyella cuts him off. "The only reason we may be angry is because you left us without a single word, without telling us what is going on. Other than that, there is nothing to be angry or dissapointed about."

Her heart is ready to burst, so many emotions, so many thoughts. All she knows, is that she feels whole again. "I love you. Both of you. I never want to lose you."

"You won't. " Edgar reassures her.

"I just... I want to stay in Meereen for another month. If you don't want, you can leave. But I will return, I promise."

"No way. We are not going to abandon you. Not now that you need us the most. We are staying here with you, too." Lyella says determinedly.

Edgar nods his agreement.

* * *

They indeed leave with her a month later, mother and father waving them goodbye from the harbor. When she loses sight of them, she returns to their shared cabin.

Edgar and Lyella are already there. "How do you feel?"

"It will take some time to heal. But I feel better. And it is all thanks to mother and you."

Edgar kisses her. "I am glad to hear this."

She pauses for a while, looking between Edgar and Lyella. Then she smiles, her first smile since she learnt about her barrenness.

"Let's go home, then. Let's go to our people."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Daemon, the Dragon of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. We follow Daemon, who travelled to the North and became King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story. 446 kudos so far. Wow!!! I can't thank you enough for your love, your support and your comments! I will take a break after this and start reading about Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, in order to write my Tony/ Wanda story within this summer! Again, thank you so much!

**DAEMON**

Since he was a little boy, he knew he was closer to his father than his other siblings. He was fascinated with Ghost, and father often narrated fondly to him how he used to climb on the poor animal and grab his fur when he was a toddler. Growing up, he found out the famous Targaryen fiery temper was less dominant in him. No one could match Lyella's temper, mind you, even mother, but he was always a quiet dragon. More like a wolf. Mother often compared him to her late dragon Viserion, "the sweetest of my sons" as she called him. Mother also said he reminded her of her late brother, his grandfather Rhaegar, or at least what she had heard of him. He was studious to a fault, having read countless books by the age of 17, and he loved music and singing. Mother called a harpist in the Great Pyramid, to teach him how to play the harp, and music teachers for singing lessons. After many lessons, he had sang to her an old Valyrian song, about the great dragonlords, and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

As much as he felt a Targaryen, he was more like his father. He had a calm demeanor, which made him though no less shrewd or calculative. He just didn't find any point in shouting or arguing. Furthermore, he was skilled at combat and horse riding, enjoying spending time with his mother's Dothraki soldiers and learning their customs. When he reached his 20 years, he was already proficient at sword fighting and using a bow and an arakh. Ghost had become his silent companion, the loyal wolf staying by his side until he drew his last breath, when Daemon had been 22. Mother and father mourned the beloved direwolf as if he were their own child, and mother buried him in the catacombs of the Pyramid.

Out of all his siblings, he was the only one who fell behind with finding his egg and hatching it. He was indecisive, until he saw it. The deep blue egg with the silver stripes. He felt it. This was the one. When he hatched it, at 18 years of age, a beautiful male dragon was born and he named him Aegon, after his conqueror ancestor. 

At 25 years old, he had made his decision. He would travel to Westeros, up to the North, to see Winterfell and the lands Beyond the Wall. He wanted to see the places where his father grew up, where he had fought to save Westeros from the Night King. His parents were surprised, and mother especially didn't want to be seperated from her son, like she had been with Lyella, Edgar and Sarayna. Eventually, they understood this was what he wished and they gave him their permission, along with some ships and warmer clothes for the North. Father also sent a letter to the Queen in the North, Lyanna Mormont, and she responded, informing them she would be honoured to accommodate Prince Daemon.

After two months, he started his long journey, Aegon flying above him in the clouds. And he somehow felt this journey would change his life forever.

* * *

 

Lyanna Mormont had been waiting for him with her Queensguard. He bowed respectfully in front of her. "Your Grace. Thank you for accepting my request and letting me stay here in the North."

"Don't thank me, young man. Your parents saved us all from the army of the undead, along with your aunt. I hope they are all well."

"Indeed, Your Grace. They are all fine. My brother Edgar and my sisters Lyella and Sarayna are monarchs of the 4 Kingdoms, as you know."

"I know. Your brother must be the cleverest man I have met in my entire life. And your sister Sarayna has done so much for the people... I am very curious how their heir, Princess Daenerys, will fare in ruling Westeros. But I think she is a bright young woman, too. Let's go inside the castle. It may not be the Great Pyramid, but it is enough, warm in its own way."

* * *

 

Two years have passed since his arrival. He has travelled through the whole North, from Winterfell to Vale and the Riverlands. He also travelled Beyond the Wall and met some Wildlings. Some of them still remembered his father and commented he looked like him, although he had his mother's straight silver hair. Unfortunately, his father's best friend, Tormund, hadn't made it. He had fallen ill and died some years earlier, and father was very sad when he was informed of Tormund's death. Alas, life goes on.

He certainly hadn't seen that day coming. Queen Lyanna had called him one day in her private office and simply announced to him that she had named him her heir. She intended to abandon the crown and return to her homeland, in Bear Island. "The machinations and the pettiness of the Lords have tired me. You have proven yourself more than capable of dealing with them, Prince Daemon. You will become King in the North."

"Will they accept me, though? My father may be a Stark in their eyes, but I still bare the name Targaryen."

"Then wear it with pride. Your name doesn't define who you are. Your parents have certainly proven so. Besides, I think you know it deep inside you, that you are more Stark than Targaryen. Your demeanor is exactly like your father's."

* * *

 

He is crowned King in the North four months later. His parents have come from Meereen, along with his siblings, all of them.

Lyanna Mormont takes off her crown and puts another one on his head. It is a crown symbolizing his mixed heritage, a wolf with a dragon. It is silver, adorned with sapphires, a gift from his mother.

"Daemon Targaryen, the King in the North." Lyanna announces with a smile.

"Daemon Targaryen, the King in the North!"

* * *

 

A year later, he meets his future wife. He has been inspecting schools and hospitals, when he sees her for the first time. She is working as a nurse, and he hasn't met a kinder soul in his entire life.

"Your, Your Grace!" she stammers, hastily bowing before him.

"Please, it's fine. What is your name?"

"Ava, Your Grace. I am a nurse."

* * *

 

He proposes to her seven months later and they marry right away. He has never felt happier in his life, and Ava looks positively stunning in her deep blue-red gown. Her golden hair fall in waves on her back, and the sparkle in her blue eyes gives away her happiness, her love for him.

And after a while, when she announces him he is going to be a father, he can feel his heart ready to burst inside his chest.

* * *

 

He is 62 years old now, Ava always by his side. She has given him love and happiness, she has given him his children. His firstborn and his heir, Princess Lyanna. Both in honor of the late Queen in the North and his grandmother. Next, the twins, Harry and Damian. Then come Victoria, Isabelle and Ethan. All health and happy and beloved by his people.

His niece, Daenerys Joanna the First, rules the 4 Kingdoms. His sister Visenya is still Empress of Essos,but is ready to retire and give the crown to her son, Jon. If someone had told him all those years ago that the Targaryens would rule the whole world, he would laugh in their face. But it did happen. 

"What bothers you, my love? You are lost in your thoughts again." Ava squeezes his hand in hers and smiles.

"Ah...Nothing and everything. How we got where we are now. And how bright the future seems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just learnt tha HBO submitted the last three episodes(aka the worst ones) for Best Writing and Best Direction. Also, they submitted this season for Best Drama Series. Are these people fucking kidding me? At least I hope the academy has some decency left and will decline the nominations. Only the actors and Miguel Sapochnik deserve recognition. Imagine what will happen in the social media if GoT wins Best Drama... They have already started roasting HBO...


End file.
